Differences
by xXLauren MusicXx
Summary: When two different people come together,people think it won't last.But one particular couple shows it can work,no matter what people think. And when helping one another with the others problems, that increases and seals a life-long vow: Together Forever
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!**

'I knew you were rich Tia but this is something else!' Rocket exclaimed as they drove through the big gates leading up to her house. His new girlfriend just shrugged her shoulders at his comment and snuggled back into his arms where she had been the whole trip from Akillian to the Obia Moon and then from the car ride to the house (which was more like a mansion in Rocket's eyes which it probably was but Tia just thought of it as home). Falling deeper into his arms, Tia couldn't help but feel warm and safe in his strong arms; like nothing else in the world mattered but she was beginning to feel that way about him all the time now.

Rocket and Tia had spent the first month together after the Cup on Akillian where Rocket had had dinner with Tia's parents who had invited him to spend a while with Tia on Obia Moon surprisingly. However, Rocket's parents hadn't properly met his new girlfriend yet (not since they started dating. She knew them well but felt a bit different now that her and Rocket were dating) but they had plans since the Cup and wanted to get reunited so they hadn't met Tia properly in the girlfriend sort of way like for dinner or something. In fact, Rocket spent more time with her after the Cup because he wasn't sure how to be with his mum and he knew Tia better and wanted to get to know her better now that she was his girlfriend. Anyway, he loved having his mum back in his life but he wasn't good at interacting with people he had just met (Tia being an exception) and it was no different with his mum but she understood that and just let him relax and come to her in his own time.

Finally, they reached the house and Rocket's mouth fell. It was even bigger up close than from a distance. He couldn't believe that _his_ girlfriend grew up here. Tia looked up and couldn't help but laugh at his expression before speaking.

'Are you coming inside or are you waiting to catch flies?' she joked and got up and out of his grip. That's when he seemed to knock out of his trance and turned to her just so he could catch a glimpse of her stunning smile before leaving the car and then helping her out as well. Then they took their bags out from the car and being the gentlemen he was, Rocket took his own bags as well Tia's but Tia wasn't letting him do all the work and took both his and hers rucksack.

'Are you alright with those Tia?' Rocket asked worriedly. Being the boyfriend he was, he really hated it when she did things like that; fair enough she was strong and independent but she was small and petite and everything she seemed to carry was really heavy and she always carried them despite the amount of times he asked her not to which was because he didn't want her to hurt herself for no apparent reason.

'I'm fine Rocket, honestly,' she replied as she started up the front steps and Rocket reluctantly sighed and agreed but stayed close to her just in case.

'Ok…we'll leave the bags in my room and then I'll give you a tour of the house,' she said as they entered through big front doors. Rocket face fell once again as he entered through the huge front doors. The first thing you caught sight of was a huge marble staircase in the centre of the hall leading upstairs and it was _huge_. There were two archways; one to the left and the other to the right, and the one on the right led into a huge living room while the other lead into the dining room. Tia looked to see that her new boyfriend was frozen to the spot in awe and was looking around him in amazement and this made her smile. Meanwhile, her boyfriend also noticed that there were two coffee tables in either side of the staircase, each holding photo's in photo frames as well as many other photos on the walls around it. Rocket continued to stare in amazement before Tia suddenly remembered something.

'Oh, and I should warn to just…be careful. You never know whether or not the cameras are working,' she informed him calmly but it was enough of a shock to Rocket as to knock him out of his daze.

'What camera's?' was his first reaction. Rocket was really looking forward to having some alone time with Tia and getting to know her better than he already did but now that was all doomed. In realising her boyfriend's disappointment, Tia sighed disappointedly.

'I know. But we still have the bathrooms,' she encouraged, trying to lighten up the mood and make him feel better but it didn't work. 'And we would have my room only due to my runaway incident…' she began but Rocket finished it off for her.

'Your parents don't trust you to leave you alone now!' he implied and she gave him an apologetic look. Obviously, she didn't regret it but she did feel sorry that the only real alone time they were going to get was if they made out in the bathrooms and truthfully; neither of them fancied that but it was the only time they would get the chance then they would make do.

'Come on, let's drop these off in my room,' she spoke suddenly, gesturing to the bags and began to head up the stairs, soon followed by Rocket.

'This place is amazing,' Rocket said to Tia who was sitting on her bed while he looked around her room which her boyfriend thought was three times the size of his room back on Akillian and that was with his on-suite and without hers. For the second time that day, Tia just shrugged her shoulders at his polite comment as he finished looking round her room and was slowly approaching her. He gulped before setting his arms on either side of her and leaning down, forcing her to now lie down on the bed and he set himself above her. Without even kissing, the twosome was already breathless and Rocket's eyes kept moving from her eyes to her mouth. He so badly wanted to kiss her but the thoughts of the bodyguards seeing them, scared him a little.

'What are you doing?' Tia asked breathlessly even though she could tell by his expression what he wanted to do but it was only convincing him to do it despite them being caught on camera.

'Not what I want to do,' he replied nervously. Oh, how he wanted to kiss her; to feel her soft mouth move with his, to feel her hands in his hair, to hold her close to his body…Rocket stopped thinking about what he wanted to do as it was just teasing. He wanted to do everything but quite frankly, he just couldn't find the courage to. Suddenly, an idea hit Tia and she knew that they wouldn't be caught by a camera or disturbed by bodyguards in this particular place and she hoped that that would help Rocket relax for a while at least so they could spend some quality time together and enjoy a good make-out session.

'Do you fancy going for a swim?' she asked wonderingly with her usual, adorable cheeky grin which made the handsome young man on top of her also grin.

'So you have swimming pool as well?' he questioned her, looking into his angel's stunning emerald orbs while she nodded happily and Rocket was quite happy to know this. 'Let's go then!' he exclaimed excitedly before getting off his angel and helping her up. Tia grabbed her stuff for the pool and got changed in the bathroom while Rocket quickly changed into his trunks in her room. As soon as he was ready to go, the bathroom door opened revealing Tia wearing a skimpy orange bikini. She wouldn't usually wear it but she wanted him (and her) to relax so she was willing to but in fact; she had made Rocket more nervous as he could now hardly breathe and continued to stare at his stunning white angel. Her petite frame was perfect and her curves fixed her body into perfect shape. Rocket continued to eye her body up and down; memorizing every detail, making sure it was vivid in his mind before Tia happened to notice him staring. She looked around as if to see if it was her he was staring at and when she couldn't see anything interesting enough to stare at, she knew she was right.

'It's just a bikini Rocket,' she informed him (even though she was secretly enjoying him eyeing her up and down as she didn't often get that. Guys just usually walked straight by her, bikini or no bikini) and Rocket knocked himself out of his trance only to realise he had been staring for a quite a long time and he guessed with a sexual look in his eyes. He immediately gulped and looked away from her gaze. He really had to work harder on eyeing her without getting caught.

'Yeah, I know,' was all he managed to stutter out after a few moments, trying to calm his breathing. She was so damn good looking. As Tia put away her clothes, she watched him carefully. He couldn't speak because he thought she was good looking. Tia knew it; she could feel it in her gut. The only problem was that she wouldn't quite believe it. Smiling, Tia spoke.

'C'mon, let's go,' Tia gestured, trying to break away from Rocket's embarrassing moment to which he was happy to oblige to as he walked along with his new girlfriend into his own new little fantasy...


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!**

Rocket and Tia were relaxing in the pool. Rocket had gotten used to the idea of his girlfriend in a bikini but that didn't stop him eyeing her up and down. However, Tia was in a similar position with Rocket's bare and muscular chest. He was just so sexy! They just talked about random things, enjoying each other's company when Rocket informed her of something wasn't expecting.

'I'm a free diver you know!' He floated out into the middle of the pool, away from the edge as he said this and was soon followed by Tia, now extremely interested as to what he was telling her.

'What do you mean?' she asked, opposite him with a smirk on her face. This guy just kept surprising her every day!

'Hold on to that thought!' he ordered before taking a deep breath and diving under the water. Tia just watched and waited as she had expected him to pop up after ten seconds but soon twenty seconds passed...then another thirty...but as soon as it reached forty, Tia began to panic as he still hadn't reappeared and she took a deep breath before diving down after him. As she opened her eyes (Tia had shown Rocket a trick beforehand which was to put milk in their eyes so they could open their eyes under the water), she found Rocket staring at her, breathing perfectly fine with a grin on his face. Tia could only stare in amazement as Rocket raised his hand in front of him and Tia responded by lifting hers and letting the fingers intertwine. However, their little heaven was interrupted when Tia began to run put of breathe an immediately let go and shot up. She inhaled deeply and began to cough as she reached the surface into the fresh air and Rocket followed her within second to make sure she was ok even if he could've gone on for much longer. Before Rocket could question her about her health, Tia spoke but it came out stammered as she was still trying to catch her breath.

'How can u do that?' even now she was still learning new things about him and they all fascinated her. He really was unique...

'Practice,' he said simply before continuing as he acknowledged that Tia had caught her breath back. 'Do you trust me?' he asked as he took her hands in his and she looked at him as if he was crazy and nodded forcefully, making Rocket laugh. 'Ok then, I'm going to go under and you follow me when you're ready, ok? I want to try something.' Tia nodded at this request and watched as Rocket took a deep breath before going under and Tia relaxed herself before following. The second she was under, she noticed that Rocket was closer to her than he had been before and in an instant, his arms were wrapped around her and his lips on hers. Tia had never felt such pleasure; kissing her handsome and loving boyfriend underwater but it soon became too much for her as she began to run out of breath. However, she still didn't stop kissing him and was beginning to feel her body limp and her brain seemed shut down in the instant her lips refused to move and then Rocket realised what was going on and dragged her to the surface. Thankfully, Tia's brain wasn't completely dead and the second she reached the surface again, the oxygen got to her brain and she coughed which appeared to have woken up the rest of her body but Rocket a tight grip on her just in case. She took a few deep breaths before Rocket started his (loving) speech.

'Tia, are you crazy? You could've killed yourself!' he exclaimed, wiping done yet hair off her face and rubbed her back to try and soothe her. However, Tia's reply confirmed to Rocket that she was fine.

'Lack of oxygen and us kissing...don't mix.' Rocket couldn't help but smile at this statement as the colour came back in her cheeks, her breathing had slowed and her heart was beating at a steady pace. He kissed her forehead and continued to comfort her as they fell into their own little heaven...

Rocket had convinced Tia to go into the hot tub (not that there was much persuasion needed!) to relax for a bit but she had told Rocket ages ago that there were no cameras in the hot tub area and she wasn't fooled. She felt the same in fact. However, they didn't get passionate at first.

'How are you feeling now?' Rocket asked, trying to get a bit of conversation going as they were too busy gazing at each other at first while Rocket was also stroking her hair.

'I'm fine now Rocket, seriously.' She couldn't help but smile as she spoke. He was so considerate of her and was a total gentleman; that's what attracted him to her at first. However, that was only one of the things that made her attracted to him.

'I'm glad,' he said earnestly with a smile on his face which she replied before she leaned in and gave him a small kiss on the cheek to make him relax. When she pulled back, she couldn't help but smile at his huge grin before he made a rebellious decision and moved closer to her than he already was, lightly pressing his body to hers before slowly leaning in and gently pressing his lips on hers. It was the first they had kissed since their arrival on the Obia Moon and it was magical, just like all the kisses they had shared ever since their first one. Both of them soon got lost in the kiss and forgot where they were, only worried about who they were with. Their arms soon wrapped themselves around each other as the kiss became more and more passionate and their bodies slowly got closer and closer together. Rocket almost melted at the warmth of her mouth on his and then her arms wrapped around him as well as her body now pressed tightly to his as they enjoyed their make-out session. Rocket smirked as Tia's hands rubbed his chest and he rubbed up and down her back. If this was heaven, Rocket would be perfectly fine with dying and Tia felt exactly the same. However, their little heaven was soon interrupted by a sudden cough coming behind them and they broke apart, lip wise, but kept their arms around each other and their bodies up close and when they looked, they found Stella standing there with a smile on her face.

'Just thought I should let you two know that dinner will be ready soon so you can get dressed and dry yourselves off beforehand. See you two later!' With that, she left the two lovebirds alone and both of them heard a devious laugh as she left them alone once again and Rocket and Tia had to restrain themselves not to kiss again and then force themselves to remove their grip and get out of the hot tub but not before Rocket took one more glance at his gorgeous girlfriend in her bikini. Tia grabbed a towel and started to dry herself when she suddenly felt a sparkling touch on her wrist and turned around only to find herself locked lips with Rocket again. She froze for a second before registering the situation and dropped the towel she was holding to wrap her arms around his neck while his slid around her waist. Tia smirked as Rocket rubbed his hands up and down her back, sending electric fires through her body and wanting to get more intimate with him, she gently nipped on his bottom lip and he opened his mouth so their tongues could start circling around the other. Feeling cheekier than usual, Rocket's hands rubbed down her back but kept going and he cheekily grabbed her bum and Tia broke away, but kept her eyes closed, and laughed lightly before kissing him again. They only broke apart when they ran out of breath and Rocket restrained himself from her kissing her neck or else they would never get dried off. After thinking that, a dirty thought went into Rocket's head but he tried not to show in his face what he was thinking as they dried off and went to her room to get dressed.

After getting dressed, Rocket and Tia sat in her room and just talked until dinner was ready. After dinner, they started off up the stairs to her room, holding each other's hands surprisingly. However, they never spoke a word as they were quietly thinking about their own thoughts but when Rocket passed the bathroom, that all changed. A thought flickered in his mind and he immediately obliged to it and pulled her into the bathroom. She gasped out in shock and when he closed the door, she opened her mouth to ask him what was going on but he kissed her before she could. Realising he just wanted some alone time with her, she obliged and kissed back. They wrapped her arms around each other and continued to kiss passionately before they ran out of breath and Rocket didn't hesitate in beginning to kiss down her neck making Tia let out a moan. Getting their breath back, they leaned in to kiss again but before their lips could lock, a sudden bang filled the room as someone knocked the door down…


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!**

**Had this finished yesterday but forgot to upload it! Ooops! Sorry but I hope you guys enjoy!**

Rocket and Tia were both about to turn around when the next thing they knew, their grip from around each other were released and Tia was being held back by her waist and Rocket found his hands gripped by someone behind his back. After registering that, they looked around to find a load of Tia's parents' guards keeping them away from each other.

'What is going on? Let him go!' Tia ordered as the guard holding Rocket's wrists behind his back began to lead him out the door. Tia struggled against the guard holding her and because it was her, she was released. 'What is the meaning of this?' Tia exclaimed angrily after the guard holding Rocket stopped but didn't release him.

'Do you have to ask Miss? This man tried to kidnap you; we saw it through the cameras down the hallway!' Tia suddenly realized what was going on and looked at Rocket who stared at her in realization. When Rocket grabbed Tia into the bathroom, the guards saw that but that Rocket was trying to kidnap her. Now Tia had to convince them that Rocket wasn't trying to kidnap but how did she do that without telling them what they were really up to...?

'This all just a misunderstanding! Rocket wasn't kidnapping me, he was...' Now what did she say?

'She was ill...earlier that is and I, erm...just took her in here to make sure she was ok after dinner,' Rocket said and Tia nodded in agreement. All the guards passed each other a funny look before one of them questioned Tia.

'Is this true Miss?' he questioned uncertainly and Tia nodded again. They passed each other more uncertain looks before nodding to each other and the guard locking Rockets wrists behind his back finally released him and he rubbed them soothingly. That guard was strong! 'I guess we have to apologize for our acquisition...'

'I'm so sorry Rocket, I-' Tia apologized, sitting on his lap in his shirt and her short shorts while he was lying on the bed but Tia was silenced by Rocket placing his fingers on hers and hushed her.

'It's alright Tia; it's not your fault! All just a misunderstanding and besides, your parents have apologized enough for you plus the security guards! They were just doing their job!' Rocket assured her, stroking her hair as he smiled. Tia just rolled her eyes and rested on his chest, enjoying his company. They stayed like that for a while before it began to get late but Tia had something to ask him before they went asleep.

'Rocket...' she began and made sure he was listening intently. 'Would you...would you ever leave me because of my being an Ambassador's daughter and all? It's a lot of pressure, I know but-' she was cut off by Rocket swiftly planting his lips on hers. Her eyes widened like saucers and she blushed before finally consuming what was going on and relaxed, melting into his arms. The kissed passionately again and again until Rocket flipped Tia over while continuing to kiss. After a few moments, they ran out of breath and stopped kissing before Rocket placed his hand gently on her cheek.

'I will never leave you Tia! Ambassadors daughter or not, I care about you and nothing else will change that!' he spoke gently but kept a kind of sharpness in his voice so she would know the truth and she did. But what she couldn't believe was how open he was to her about his feelings. He had never actually said aloud that he cared for her even if she knew it. She really was quite shocked to begin with.

'You never said you cared for me aloud before,' Tia whispered, shocked but Rocket only smiled at her with a loving smile.

'But I do Tia! I really; really do care about you…a lot. I don't plan on losing you anytime soon, trust me on that,' he said encouragingly and she smiled before leaning up and pressing her lips to his as they melted into a passionate kiss. Suddenly, Tia thought of something and thought it best to ask now rather than later so she broke away.

'Rocket…my parents have this party thing tomorrow night and um…I was wondering if you…if you would by my date?' she stuttered out before swallowing the lump in her throat. 'We don't have to go if you don't want but-` she was stopped by Rocket placing his lips on hers again. They continued to kiss before Rocket backed up to give his answer.

'I would love to be your date,' he replied gleefully, happy she decided to ask him rather than just decide not to go. It wasn't the kind of thing they were both into; they both hated parties like that but they would be together, they wouldn't be the centre of attention and Rocket would get to see Tia in a dress just like she would get to see him in a suit. They were both quite happy with that.

'Perfect,' Tia replied, nodding excitedly before he leaned down and reattached his lips to hers as they melted into a passionate kiss…

'Rocket…' Tia murmured against his neck. 'Rocket…' she repeated, continuing to kiss his neck to wake him up when finally he stirred and his eyes soon fluttered open and he let out a moan as he registered what Tia was doing. Realizing she had completed her task and he was awake, Tia stopped before resting her head on his shoulder, before he turned his head round to her and began to stroke her hair.

'Is there a reason for you getting me up at this unnecessary hour?' he questioned her playfully. That was one thing they both enjoyed after the Cup: the waking up in mid-morning and not before breakfast!

'Of course! You and I…are going shopping!' Tia said excitedly and Rocket's eyes widened in shock. There was no way this was his Tia…his Tia didn't know the meaning of the word!

'Do you even know the meaning of the word?' Rocket asked, laughing but stopped when she gave him_ the_ look. 'Ok, I'm cool with it but…since when do you like shopping?' Rocket questioned his tomboy girlfriend. Mei liked shopping. She was Mei and she was girly. Tia hated shopping. She was Tia and she wasn't girly but that's what he liked about her. She wasn't like every other girl he had met but even though she didn't wear dresses or make-up or all that crap, she was still beautiful in his eyes and that would never change. She was his Tia. His loving, kind, gorgeous, tomboy girlfriend Tia…who didn't like shopping!

'I don't but my parents have ordered that I go out and get something for this party tonight and I'm hopeless on my own so you have to come with. I'm only asking you because you're my date and I need you to be happy having me linked on to your arm the whole night!' she informed him but Rocket was slightly taken aback by what she was saying and gave her a funny look. 'What?'

'Do you really think I wouldn't want you linked on to my arm if you turned up in a pair of jeans and a football jersey?' he questioned and Tia shrugged her shoulders, realizing she had said something wrong from his point of view. 'Even then I would want you there Tia, I'll always want you. Whether you're in a dress or a pair of football shorts! Like I said last night, I care about you a lot Tia and I want you and I always will no matter what you look like! I promise you.' With that, he leaned down and kissed her. At that moment, Tia also felt some pride in herself. Finally, someone came and loved her just the way she was and she could tell he meant it. She couldn't help but smile as they backed away slightly and he smiled back and gazed into her eyes. They were so beautiful, just like her. Her eyes were definitely her most amazing feature.

'We still have to go,' she said suddenly, breaking Rocket's daydreaming and he rolled his eyes. 'Not specifically for shopping but to just get out of the house, be together. Have fun. Come on, please!' she pleaded with him and when Rocket took one look at those eyes…

'Ok, fine!' he said reluctantly despite wanting to go just to be alone with her for no cameras even if they were going to be surrounded by people and they wouldn't show any affection at all. Still, it was some alone time. Tia gave him a tight hug, just so she could make him laugh which she succeeded in doing. 'Come on, let's get you dressed!' he spoke suddenly after he had stopped laughing before he picked her up in his arms and carried her into the bathroom…


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!**

'How about this one?' Tia asked Rocket, holding up a medium length green dress but Rocket couldn't take to it. He didn't know why she was doing this in the first place.

'Too short, too girly,' Rocket told her honestly and she rolled her eyes before placing the dress back on the rack and sighed. Rocket just smirked before speaking. 'Come on, you need a break. Let's get you something to drink,' he gestured towards the door and Tia smiled before happily slipping out the door with Rocket close to her, though not touching.

'I still can't believe even now that you can drink coffee, it's so bitter!' she pointed out remarkably in the cafe, giving Rocket a funny expression after the waitress had taken their order and Tia never failed to notice the waitress checking him out but she also noticed Rocket's eyes on her the whole time, showing to Tia that he was only interested in her and that he hadn't even noticed the waitress checking him out much to her pleasure and the waitress's displeasure.

'I still can't believe you can drink tea without sugar!' he replied back playfully, giving her the same playful look she gave him. Tia laughed before replying.

'I'm sweet enough!' she replied cheekily, resting her elbows on the table and her chin in her hands. Tia laughed as Rocket gave her a mocking expression before laughing himself at her statement. Finally getting control of his laughter, Rocket took a breath before resting back in the chair.

'So what's the real deal with this shopping trip? I thought we agreed but so far all you've done is look at dresses which isn't you Tia: shopping and even worse shopping for dresses! What's the real deal behind all this?' he questioned her, acknowledging her expression carefully and she looked away from his gaze. She really should've guessed he would realise something was up. He knew her so well.

'Nothing's up, I just...I don't want to disappoint my parents again,' she admitted to him, a sorrowful expression on her face but Rocket was left confused.

'It's a Diplomatic party Tia...since when do you care about disappointing your parents or not for that sort of party?' he questioned her gently, getting curious as to what she meant by all this. She fascinated him; the way you never knew exactly what she was thinking, the way she always seen everyone's point of view but secretly, as if she were hidden and was watching everything in the shadows... Then again, her camera probably did that for her.

'It's just that they asked me to and I just don't want to disappointment them again,' she informed him and when Rocket opened his mouth to speak, she continued knowingly. 'I wouldn't have cared before but they notice me now Rocket, thanks to you and I don't want to ruin that. They asked me to get a dress so I will,' she finished and couldn't help but notice Rockets eyes burning with admiration for her. She really was an amazing character.

'You're doing the right thing Tia and I'll help you but you shouldn't go as someone else. Be yourself. That's all your parents want from you. They just want to be proud of you, which they are, but they won't be proud of you if you're something you're not. But of course, I have an idea,' he told her and she eyed him carefully. She opened her mouth to ask what when he continued. 'Just trust me,' was all he said as he winked at her before the waitress came down with their drinks.

Rocket and Tia were sitting down on the ground with their backs against the railings protecting them from falling into the river. They were just talking about different things, enjoying each other's company and amazing minds. They both fascinated each other even though they knew each other well and have known each other for a while. Suddenly, Tia spoke.

'Before I met you and the rest of the team…I always had my camera to just…see everything around me. Analyse every detail; understand everyone and everything's point of view. It was like a small comfort for me, watching things from the outside. But then you and the team turned up and I didn't know how it happened but I got involved. I was in the inside more but still watched from the outside at times. It helped me see you guys perfectly, you in particular but it didn't even take a camera to see that you didn't know when to stop running. You will see eventually that you have to face your problems head on but until then I'm going to keep dragging you back kicking and screaming and get you to face them. You don't need to run anymore…I'm here and I can help. Just give me the chance,' she pleaded with him, determined to get the point across. He had her now, she needed him to realise that. She could help him but he had to stop running. She didn't know how but he had somehow managed to turn back when he faced his feelings for her rather than running from her and she was grateful for it. She hoped that maybe that would make him realise that since he had her, she could help him. She didn't know why she brought up the subject there and then, maybe it had something to do with their conversation in the café but either way, it just felt right. They were more or less alone, one or two people passed every few minutes but they were alone most of the time so it was the perfect time really. Rocket gazed at her for a few moments, trying to comprehend what she had just said. Finally, he snapped out of his thoughts, which were trying to figure her out and what she was trying to tell him, before answering.

'I can't Tia, maybe you can but I just can't. Surely you know that. I ran away from my true feelings for you…yes, maybe I did face them and admit them to myself eventually but that took time and if it weren't for you I probably never would've. With you Tia, things are different but when it comes to my problems with other people… Basically if I could face them I wouldn't be finding it so hard with my mum right now,' he confessed to the one person who could understand how he felt even if she never experienced it herself. Tia always faced her problems; that was Tia. Rocket always ran away from his problems; that was him. Without thinking, Tia just leant up and gently kissed his cheek, forgetting where they were and that they could be seen. However, she did break away after a moment and gazed at him.

'Stop running, I'm here now and I'll help you. It's understandable about the situation with your mum but Rocket, it's perfectly normal. You will eventually go to her but it'll take time and she understands that. Give it time and trust me to help you,' she begged him and watched as he gazed at her, astounded, before wearily looking around him and once he was sure no one was around, he clasped his hand at the back of her neck before gently pressing his lips to hers as a thanks but broke away after a few moments knowing that Tia wouldn't be happy. Of course, he was right, and he couldn't help but laugh as he broke away and saw her expression before she stuck her tongue out, making him laugh harder. 'You did that on purpose!' she pointed out angrily and he laughed more before shaking her head to get rid of the horrible taste of the coffee she received from his lips.

'Ha-ha, come on! Let's get you that dress!' he announced before helping Tia up and then they walked back to the shopping centre, still not touching as they were both too shy to show any affection…

'What about that one?' Rocket asked pointing to a stunning short black dress to an irritated Tia but that changed when she saw it. It was strapless and had silver studs on the top in like an arrow pointing down and it had like curls of materials, sort of like someone had just had their hair curled. It was perfect. Not too girly as it had a bit of a rocky touch to it and it was simple, just how Tia liked it. With that in mind, she took it off the rack and quickly tried it on.

Rocket felt like he was about to fall asleep as Tia tried on the dress. He didn't how Tia managed to cope when Mei dragged her shopping! He shook that thought out of his head just as the curtain opened revealing wearing the dress and once again, Rocket almost melted at the sight of his girlfriend in a dress.

'Wow…' he whispered but just not loud enough so Tia could hear as she twirled round, giving Rocket a fuller idea of the dress before she stopped, facing him.

'What do you think?' she questioned flopping her hands on her hips and looking at him with a delighted look. She loved the dress and for once, she thought she actually looked good which was always rare for her, even when growing up. Finally Rocket managed to catch his breath back to answer her.

'I think I'm going have a hard time keeping my eyes off you tonight,' he admitted breathlessly, gazing up and down, not being able to take his eyes off her. She was so gorgeous, even when she wasn't wearing a dress. Tia just smiled before trying to hide her blush behind her hair but Rocket happened to notice and smirked…

Rocket and Tia were walking past a few shops in the shopping centre, each looking in the opposite direction but there were still no signs to show that they were in a relationship. It would take a while for the shy pair to feel relaxed with people seeing them showing some affection. At least that's what Rocket thought…

Rocket was busy gazing at a sports shop selling some Snow Kids jerseys while Tia was gazing at some gadget shop, probably taking a glance at the video cameras. He found it really weird being an idol to some little kid out there who dreamed of becoming a footballer some day. He found it even weirder that he used to be that little kid looking up to his uncle Aarch, dreaming of becoming a professional footballer and wining the Galactik Football Cup, despite his father's wishes. Even with all the bumps along the road, he had achieved that dream thanks to uncle Aarch and Tia. They both encouraged him to keep going and he did, now look at what happened. Now he was the idol and someone else was looking up to him. It was all too surreal for him to comprehend really. Suddenly, something intertwined in his fingers snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked down to find Tia's fingers intertwined in his. This motion caught him off guard slightly as she was usually too shy to show any signs of their relationship in public as well as him so he couldn't help but wonder why she suddenly changed. He couldn't help but notice her pretending to gaze into a card shop, just show she wouldn't catch his eye. He knew she wanted it but she was too ashamed to look at him and be filled with disappointment when she saw the reluctance in his eyes and would immediately let go of his hand out of guilt because she knew he wouldn't have the courage to hurt her. However, Rocket didn't feel shy or insecure at this sign of affection. He actually quite liked it. It felt…right. However, he knew she wasn't sure of how he would react or how he felt about it so to assure her he was fine about it; he didn't something even he wasn't expecting he would do-he kissed her forehead. This made Tia meet his gaze in shock and he just gave her a small assuring smile so she knew that he was fine with it. Happy, Tia smiled and blushed before resting her head on his shoulder as they began to head through the doors out of the shopping centre, both with huge grins on their faces and thinking the exact same thing-this was relationship was going to get a whole lot better…


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football! **

_Loving you was my choice. Accepting it was yours. _

Those were the words aunt Stella used to tell Tia when she was younger. She never really understood what it meant until she found Rocket. She had fallen in love with him, even she could admit that and when she showed him this by kissing him; he didn't accept it. She chose to love him but at first, he refused to accept it but thankfully, he did. Due to this acceptance, Rocket and Tia were now cuddling on her bed, staring deep into each other's eyes while Rocket was gently stroking her arm. Looking into his eyes, Tia felt some kind of peace overcome her and she liked it. The feeling of great pleasure overpowered her as he looked from her eyes to her lips but before she could question his actions, he gently pressed his lips to hers. After the incident with the bodyguards who thought Rocket was trying to kidnap her, Rocket had come to a compromise with her parents saying that they did need their privacy but he would never disrespect her or her parents and they agreed to remove the camera from her room to give them the privacy so no similar situations would occur again. Tia was more than happy with this compromise and celebrated her happiness by making out with Rocket on her bed, enjoying the feeling of his mouth moving with her. As if life couldn't get any better! Suddenly, Rocket broke away making his girlfriend very happy.

'Rocket!' she moaned and Rocket had to restrain himself as not to kiss her more. He would save it for later.

'I know Tia…' he muttered before gently placed a kiss on her head and sat up, releasing her from his grip. She gave him an annoyed look before he gave her his explanation for breaking the kiss. 'We have that party to go to, remember? We have to get ready,' he informed her and watched as disappointment fell on her face. However, he knew something that would cheer her up and gently kissed her to get her to lighten up but she refused to by simply not kissing him back. He kept kissing her, making it harder for Tia to resist him but she somehow managed to and just turned her head away and he finally took the hint. But he knew what to say to get her to respond. 'Look at this way Tia…' he whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. 'I'll be in a suit tonight and I know you can't resist me then and you'll be in a dress and you know that I can't resist you in a dress which may call for a little make out session after…' he whispered seductively and moved back to see her blushing and smiling gleefully. It was a date then. In order to tell her she liked the idea, she slowly leaned in and brushed her lips against his teasingly but just as she was about to press her lips on his, he hastily backed away. 'Come on, time to get ready!' he said cheekily and jumped off the bed, walking away to get his suit while she fired death glares deep into his back…

'Wow Rocket, you cleaned up well!' Tia's parents admired as Rocket entered the room, impatiently waiting for his white, actually-wearing-a-dress angel, Tia to appear. Rocket just smiled but before he could thank them, in came his stunning Tia.

'I'm ready!' she said as she entered and didn't meet Rocket's gaze as she could feel him staring at her lovingly and she didn't want to laugh or blush in front of her parents. That didn't start her smiling though but she also couldn't help a small blush that appeared on her cheeks which her parents happened to notice and exchanged glances of approval.

'Come on kids or else we will be late!' her Dad called suddenly as he and his wife left ahead of the youngsters and Tia took the chance and walked right next to Rocket.

'You look amazing,' Rocket whispered into her ear suddenly and lightly kissed her forehead but before she could reply and admire him in his suit, the car arrived…

'It's not so bad,' Rocket commented while sitting next to Tia at a table, for the first time that night alone. It wasn't but he was with her. He knew it would've been a different story alone.

'No, it's not that you're here. But if you were here on your own with your parents pretty much ignoring, you would think differently,' she confirmed. Being alone at these type of parties, not wanting to be there and talking to people twice your age when you had no clue what they were talking about was the most boring party ever. However, she found that this one was much better with Rocket and that if she had actually interacted with people when she was younger, the parties wouldn't have been so bad. She also learned that Rocket knew more about politics than she did (not that that would be hard) and the other diplomats seemed quite impressed with her boyfriend. They both found it weird to have diplomats come up and congratulate them on their win, especially for Tia who had people whom she had known from a young age come up to her. It was weird and they could tell that the diplomats found it weird that the Snow Kids captain actually knew what he was talking about in comparison to his girlfriend. However, Tia did listen to what Rocket was saying and added in bits and pieces she actually knew so together, they seemed to know-it-all when one was just as bad as the other. Finally though, they had finished talking to most of the people in the room and was now relaxing at one of the tables together, still not showing any affection especially in front of a whole host of diplomats, not to mention Tia's parents. 'Thanks for coming with me tonight, I really appreciate it,' she spoke suddenly, turning to her smiling and handsome boyfriend.

'It was my pleasure Tia,' he said as their eyes got lost in each other and Tia couldn't resist as she slowly began to lean in. Rocket wasn't up for kissing quite yet though, he wanted to save his energy for later. He had something else in mind first though. 'Wait!' he said suddenly and Tia stopped, eyeing him suspiciously. 'Since I came with you tonight, you owe me and I know just how you can repay me…' he began and Tia nodded for him to tell her, noting his cheeky expression as he raised his hand towards her. 'Dance with me,' he said simply and Tia looked at his hand before turned back to him with a smile on her face as she took his hand in his and let him lead her on to the dance floor. Tia felt electric shocks run through her body as he stopped and slid a hand around her waist but kept a tight grip on the other with his hand her free hand slowly slid up his broad shoulder. Tia felt herself struggling to breathe but forced herself to relax. They were together now and she was just going to have to get used to dancing with him. 'You look so beautiful Tia,' Rocket whispered, so quietly that Tia wasn't sure if he had realised he had said it out loud but responded anyway.

'Not too bad yourself,' she replied jokingly making him laugh to which she smiled back. Suddenly, she noticed him staring intently at her with a smile on his face while also biting his bottom lip which made her unsure as how to react to this gaze. 'What?' she stuttered out, suddenly feeling breathless for some unknown reason.

'Nothing, it's just…' he began, trying to find the words. '6 months ago, I never even thought I would be standing her dancing with someone as beautiful as you. It would've never crossed my mind. Heck, I didn't think I would even fall for someone…ever. But I fell for you Tia, hard and you fell back. And when I look at you now…I can't imagine life without you, I guess that's what I'm trying to say,' he confessed to her and she felt tears running to the surface of her eyes. Rocket also saw this and began to wonder if he had said something wrong, he wasn't used to the whole boyfriend thing yet, but his fears were demolished when she slowly leant up and gently pressed her lips to his for only a moment before breaking away.

'I can't imagine my life without you,' was all she said before she once again gave him a gentle kiss. Despite it being only a short kiss, it still left the two of them breathless as they fell into their own little world together…

Shortly after the party, Rocket and Tia returned home with Tia's parents and quickly retreated to her room to change before they snuggled together on her bed. One kiss came to soon after, soon followed by another and another and soon Rocket and Tia were engrossed in a long make out session. Her hands were entangled in his hair while his had a firm grip around her waist, pulling her closer to his body as they rubbed up and down her back.

'Rocket…' Tia spoke suddenly, breaking away but unsatisfied; Rocket continued to kiss down her neck and mumbled something for her to tell him quickly so he could capture her lips again. 'You know I want you, right?' she muttered and Rocket reluctantly removed his lips from her neck for a split second to answer.

'Of course, that's why you're with me,' he said quickly before capturing her lips with his again. Knowing she would speak again when they broke away, Rocket broke away and jumped in first. 'Just forget it and enjoy Tia!' he said before kissing her again and when she gently nipped on his bottom lip, he knew she had forgotten about it and he opened his mouth so their tongues could slide past each other. Despite loving every moment of the kiss, Rocket couldn't help but notice Tia's hands sliding across his chest in an unusual fashion but before he could question her actions, someone knocked on her door making them jump apart like lightning and sit on the bed as if nothing was happening just mere moments ago.

'Come in!' Tia shouted and her mum opened the door. 'Hey Mum! What's up?' she questioned hastily, wanting to get back to her business with Rocket.

'I was just wondering if Rocket could come and help your father with something. You'll be two minutes if that's ok?' her mum asked Rocket and he replied with a nod, disappointing Tia immensely but she knew he would make up for it.

'Of course!' he said and got off the bed and followed her mum out the door. He gave Tia a wink before he was out of sight. Tia smiled proudly before lying down flat on her bed and began to think about her make out session with Rocket. He was a really good kisser! Tia began to daydream about his lips when she suddenly heard a noise and shot up in the bed and looked around her. She didn't say something but opened her mouth to shot out just in case but something, or someone, covered her mouth before she could. She froze in shock for a second until she felt herself being lifted off the bed and then her instincts kicked into gear and she fought back, kicking and hitting in every way she could and finally elbowed whoever was holding her right in the shoulder blade making them yelp in pain and release her and Tia could tell it was a man by the scream. She immediately began to run towards the door and she knew who she wanted.

'ROCKET!' she screamed at the top of her lungs as she continued to running but she was stopped when a different figure appeared in front of her and she recognised her in an instant. 'Nikki!' she said before the man grabbed her and covered her mouth again making her freeze and tense up again.

'I told you to keep a tight grip on her so I wouldn't have to do this if she screamed out!' Nikki told the man holding Tia as she took out a syringe or something and began to drug it up with what Tia presumed was something to knock her out and she began to panic, struggling against the man's grip even more. She shut her eyes tightly closed and she felt the syringe pinch her arm that Nikki was holding and she suddenly began to feel woozy before it all went blank…

'Thanks very much Rocket!' Tia's mum praised as the men finished the job. Rocket was about to reply when they heard Tia scream out his name but it wasn't that that worried them all. It was fear and strain in her voice. Something bad was happening.

'TIA!' Rocket yelled as he raced towards the stairs followed by her parents and they all ran up them as fast as they could to reach their loved one. Rocket was the first to reach the bedroom but when he opened it he couldn't see Tia anywhere. Not a sign of her. He ran into her on suite and every other little space in her room where she could be while her mum and dad checked the rest of the upstairs floor but there was no sign of her. She just vanished into thin air…

**He he, I just can't keep away from the drama!** **The new characters, Nikki and the guy who grabbed Tia will be introduced more in the next chapter so just be patient! Please review people! I hope you guys liked it! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!**

Tia slowly began to open her eyes groggily and could only see a blur at first. She felt like she had been drugged up with something that knocked her out. Slowly, everything began to come back to her and she remembered that she had been drugged up. She could remember a man grabbing her but someone else injecting her arm with the drug but the memory was too blurry to remember. She did remember knowing this person though. Slowly but surely, her focus began to become sharper and could make out two figures (who were in fact making out!) a bit of a distance in front her but that's also when she noticed a room with only four walls, nothing else except for chair her hands and feet were tied to. That was all. She also noticed she was gagged which was going to make screaming for help quite difficult. As Tia took in her surroundings, trying to figure out where she was, when her kidnappers suddenly realised their hostage had woken up.

'Look who finally arises!' the man joked as if holding her captive was fun and they were mates or something. This scared Tia a little more then she already was. When her kidnappers began to approach her, she suddenly remembered who the person was-Nikki. Obviously Tia was gagged so she couldn't announce her re-discovery but that was the least of her worries especially when Nikki's male 'friend' began to get a little too close for comfort and Tia could soon feel him breathing on her neck as she hid her face to the other side and shut her eyes, praying this was a dream and she would wake up and Rocket would be there instead of this man. It wasn't though and Rocket had no clue where she even was (neither did she for that matter) so it was reality. All she could do was pray it would be over soon.

'All you hot Diplomat girls are the same. Blond...dreamy eyes...curves to die for...too many layers of clothing on...' he muttered before lowering his hands down and began to lift her shirt which Tia tried desperately to fight against. However, she didn't have to attempt much as Nikki didn't particularly like the idea and intervened.

'I said a little Max, don't overdo it. You'll have your time later,' she said firmly and he let go of Tia but didn't leave her until he bit on her collarbone. Tia didn't know if this was trying to be seductive or whatever but Rocket had never done it on her and she could tell why since she had to force herself not to scream out at the pain. 'Now untie that thing around her mouth, we'll have to take it off later anyway,' Nikki ordered and Max did that so Tia could now breathe easier which she took advantage of and took deep breaths, trying to relax herself to ask them the things she needed to know, starting with:

'What do you want with me?' she asked breathlessly and they both exchanged looks before Nikki answered.

'We don't want you specifically, any Diplomatic son or daughter would've done,' she replied and Tia knew that she was going to have to make her questions more exact if she wanted the answers.

'Then why me?' she questioned wonderingly, knowing there was a reason she was the hostage. They both smirked before Nikki answered.

'Simple-you're worth more,' Nikki said and Tia began to realise what was going on. She was being held ransom. This was all about money. Tia still had some unanswered questions though.

'Why Nikki? We've known each other since we were 3. You're a Diplomats daughter, why would you want the money?' Tia questioned, now concerned rather than scared. Just as it was starting to make sense, things get more complicated. Tia didn't get it. She and Nikki had known each other since they were toddlers as they were forced to meet thanks to both their Diplomatic parents. They got on reasonably well. They weren't close but they got along. Tia hadn't seen her since before she ran off to join the Snow Kids and had found out during the Cup that her Mum had died and her Dad had informed Tia's own parents that Nikki was not taking it well at all. Tia had tried calling her, she tried everything but she couldn't get in touch with her so Tia gave up and put her focus back on football and Rocket and planned to talk to Nikki after the Cup but Nikki refused to her so she gave up for the time being and put her focus back on her new boyfriend, planning to talk to Nikki when she had calmed down. Tia was beginning to regret all that now.

'We used to know each other Tia but you've changed and I've changed both of us thanks to our boys,' she muttered, taking a break from explaining to make out with 'Max' as she called him and Tia rolled her eyes while also pining for Rocket to just turn up and save her any second. Finished making out, Nikki broke away and turned back to her. 'There's no point in asking Daddy for the money, there's no fun in that. This way I can prove to Daddy and everyone else that I'm better than you and get paid for it then Max and I can runaway and leave you lot for good and never come back. It's all for the pleasure of watching you guys fall…and for revenge of course,' she said vengefully and it may have confused most people but Tia could understand what Nikki was vengeful for. Tia was the only one who really interacted with Nikki in the past as Nikki was the only one for her but that was only because they both had a love of film, even from a young age. However, Nikki soon drew away from that and they drew apart slowly also as they then had nothing to connect with. They still kept in touch, they were never friends but they were the closest thing they had to each other and when Tia ran away and left her, Nikki was upset. Even Tia knew that Nikki was selfish, it ran in the family and thankfully Tia hadn't inherited it from her family even though her parents were like saints in comparison to Nikki's. Then when Tia got all she wanted and Rocket (not to mention the proper love and respect from her parents) despite running off, Nikki snapped and Tia couldn't help but think that this was the source of Nikki's personality change rather than the death of her mother. Nikki cared only for herself and no one else; that would never change. One thing Tia didn't get though was where Max came into it all but she didn't really care. Whatever way he was involved, he was changing Nikki and not for the worst where as Rocket changed her for the better. 'Maxie, did you send that video?' Nikki whispered seductively and Max smirked before kissing her again.

'This time tomorrow we'll be as rich as hell,' Max replied as they began another making out session, depressing Tia even more as all she wanted was to kiss Rocket especially right now. She knew though that that was the least of her worries. She presumed the video Nikki was on about was a ransom video or something though she wasn't sure. She began to get annoyed when she saw Max slide his hands under Nikki's shirt she wanted to puke.

'Get a room,' Tia said, a little louder than she would've liked to and she regretted it even more when she suddenly felt a hand slap her hard across the face making her almost fall over (which she would've if she wasn't tied to a chair) and cry out in pain. She turned to find Max standing in front of her with an angry look in his eyes while Nikki was behind him and didn't seem all that bothered by his actions. Despite the slap hurting Tia immensely, she refused to show it to them and showed nothing but bravery in her eyes as she stared at Max, trying to intimidate him which she slowly did as he began to back off from her slightly. 'You're never going to get away with this,' Tia said firmly, refusing to allow fear show in her voice which worked but when Nikki sighed and took the syringe out of her bag and drugged it up again, that was easier said than done. Tia did what she could and struggled as Nikki grabbed her arm but couldn't inject her as she struggled so Max got involved and held Tia still, covering her mouth in the process but Tia continued to try and fight against them. However, Max was far too strong for her and the next thing she knew; she felt a pinch in her arm before it all went black…

Rocket was sitting with Tia's parents in the sitting room, trying to think about how to save her. Her Dad was pacing while he and her Mum where sitting on the couch as Rocket had his face in his hands. Not long after the disappearance, they received a package with a ransom note and a video. The video was just a continuous loop of Tia gagged and tied to a chair in a room with only four walls and it wasn't until that moment Rocket seen it that he realised just how much Tia meant to him. He knew he cared about her deeply, he wouldn't be dating her if he didn't, but he hadn't realised just how _much_ he cared for her. But he liked it. The ransom note then was demanding for a sum of about 5 million which when you think about it, was pretty reasonable. Her parents were expecting that but it still caught Rocket off guard a bit, thinking he had a girlfriend who was worth that much. To him, she was worth a lot more but that wasn't the point. One thing though about the whole thing was bothering Rocket though so he decided to voice his concerns.

'Why would anyone want to kidnap Tia?' he asked. Yes, she was a Snow Kid, GF cup champions but why not one of the other members of the team? Why her? Why not him? Soon, her parents answered his question.

'Unless they weren't asking for money, I wouldn't know. But since they are, the kidnappers have taken her to get money out of us clearly,' her Dad informed Tia's suffering lover and that's when Rocket realised that Tia was the perfect person to kidnap for both the Diplomatic and football money. She was worth more than any other Diplomatic son or daughter and worth more than any of the rest of the team and clearly her kidnappers knew that. All Rocket could do then was worry about Tia's safety and if they had a chance of freeing her without handing over the money…

When Tia woke up, she never moved an inch. She didn't even open her eyes as within seconds a massive headache had formed in her head and she knew the reason was because of all the pressure of the kidnapping and the drugs she was being given. Very slowly, she began to open her eyes and found herself still gagged and tied but was laying on a bed in a completely different room from when she was tied to the chair. She couldn't figure out though why they had put her into a new room but she didn't really care. She was trying to figure out where she was but was finding it quite hard to move since her hands and feet were tied together and she was stiff and sore from staying in one position for however long she was out for, not to mention being tied to the chair. One thing she did register though was a voice when it spoke.

'Good, you're finally awake,' she heard and looked about to find Max standing on the opposite wall from the bed. Tia just took deep breaths, wondering why Nikki seemed to be nowhere in sight (maybe she was off to collect the ransom or something, like a trick or something because everyone thought she was an innocent Diplomats daughter who was struggling with her Mum's death) but that was the least of her worries especially when Max started to approach her while cracking his knuckles together and circling his shoulders, trying to loosen up. While he was loosening up, Tia grew more and more tense every step he got closer. 'It's time to settle this,' he muttered at her as he reached the bottom of the bed and Tia let out a muffled scream…

**Everything will make more sense in the next chapter, promise! Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!**

**Warning: This chapter contains an attempt of rape.**

Tia watched fearfully as he placed himself kneeling at the bottom of the bed and reached forward. Tia shut her eyes tight in fear but was relieved to find him only removing the cloth around her mouth allowing her to speak and was both surprised and relieved he started untying her hands and feet. Once that was done however she never moved an inch just in case but she did speak.

'What do you want?' she asked, fear visible in her voice especially when he began to lean down buy she sat up and moved back until her back was up against the wall and watched carefully as he never moved an inch. He smirked before replying and sending Tia's fears into overdrive.

'I'm gonna rape you...I'm gonna rape you...' he chanted repeatedly as he slowly began to advance on her. All Tia could do was look in shock as she curled herself up into a ball despite it being no use and shut her eyes tight in fear. She soon felt him dangerously close and spoke as she tried to force the tears back but couldn't hold back the fear.

'Don't...please,' she begged fearfully but it was no use and he continued with his part of the plan. Tia began to shiver frightfully as he rubbed his hand down her leg and continued this action repeatedly as his other hand went down her chest and her stomach slowly before her shit began to get lifted. At that moment, Tia began to sob as he kissed her toned stomach and Tia wondered if Nikki knew what was occurring right now or not but that thought was demolished when she felt him move his hands down her back and further down making Tia shiver as her shirt was lifted over her bra. Tia then began to panic hysterically and started to struggle. 'Let me go,' she demanded but wasn't firm enough as he continued, completely ignoring her struggles and keeping her in place. 'Let me go!' she yelled and struggled even harder but kicked up the fight a notch when she kicked him in the most unfortunate place making him let her go and bend over in pain. Tia quickly took the opportunity and jumped up, almost collapsing in the progress from the stiffness she was in and the fact that she hadn't moved for quite a long time. This never came unnoticed by Max who was in an instant was over the attempt of injury and had caught up to Tia, grabbing her around the waist and flinging her to the ground which made her whack her head off the ground and yelp out in pain. Before she had a chance to check for injuries, Max sat him on top of her again and tried to force her shirt off her but she wasn't going down easy and did what she could to hit and kick him, heck she even bit him just to release her. However, all the struggling earned her and strong punch in the face out of Max's anger. He really should've considered keeping her tied up. He thought she would be so scared she would be frozen and wouldn't fight back but he was wrong. 'LET ME GO!' Tia yelled at the top of her lungs as she continued to fight against him but he just wouldn't budge as he struggled to even get Tia's top off her. 'HELP ME! HELP-' Max immediately covered her mouth but Tia responded by biting hard on his hand and continued to scream. Not prepared to risk anything, Max immediately acted on instinct and grabbed Tia by the bangs and sat her up while continuing to pull hard making her yelp in pain and shut her eyes tight, trying to bare the pain.

'Shut up or I swear I'll kill you despite what Nikki said,' he threatened and Tia opened her eyes and stared at him, preparing for what happened next.

'Fuck you,' she said and the next thing she knew she flung against the bed locker back first and felt huge knocks into her stomach making her try and bend over in pain but that was a struggle since the knocks kept coming hard and she couldn't escape since he still had a tight grip on her bangs. She wasn't going to go though that easily. Acting on instinct and on what she could remember she lifted her left hand up the inside so he wouldn't see but he was too busy punching her to notice anyways. What happened next was a blur. The second she grabbed whatever it was on top of the bedside locker, she immediately swung it over Max's head and watched as he fell to the floor, blood pouring from his head. Tia sat there for a few moments, staring at him in shock as she tried to calm her breathing so she could think straight.

_Is he just unconscious? Did I kill him? _

Tia couldn't help but let these questions fill her mind as she stood up. She didn't dare go near him out of fear as to what might happen if she did but instead she ran out of the room (or wherever she was) and decided to come back to him later but she had one thing on her mind first-Nikki…

Rocket was sitting with Tia's parents and a few other Diplomats as they discussed what to do. Rocket never joined in the conversation, they were all Diplomats and he was small in comparison but that didn't mean he didn't try to think of a way to save his girlfriend. They had the money, they had done so much to get it but they weren't just going to hand it over either and Rocket was going to make sure of that. He had to see and hold Tia in his arms before they got anything of them. He was snapped out of his thoughts when the door into the room suddenly swung open.

'Daddy! I heard about Tia! Have you guys heard anything more?' a young girl with long blond hair called out as she ran in and one of the Diplomats stood up soon followed by Tia's parents as she embraced the Diplomat who Rocket presumed was her Dad.

'She'll be fine Nikki sweetheart…' her Dad assured her before explaining to her what they knew so far about Tia's kidnapping but something felt off to Rocket but he couldn't figure out what. Tia had mentioned Nikki to him a few times before about the problems they were having and that her mother had died and how she was coping but other than that, Rocket didn't know that much about her but something was off, he could feel it. He just hoped he was wrong. Just as her Dad had finished explaining, Nikki went to Tia's parents and apologized and that about their daughters kidnapping but Rocket couldn't shake the feeling of something being off.

'Thank you Nikki…' Tia's Mum thanked her before turning to Rocket who was sitting behind them. 'Nikki, this is Rocket-'

'Tia's boyfriend,' Rocket finished and even Rocket couldn't believe he had spoken so openly about his position her life but it was true and he felt the need to get the point across to Nikki how he felt about her and how he wasn't going to let anything stop him from protecting her.

'And Snow Kid midfielder alongside her. You two were bound to get together,' Nikki replied, shaking his hand but Rocket felt a shiver go down his spine at the skin contact. Something was off about her and he wouldn't rest until he found out what. After a few moments, Rocket quickly took his hand away and Nikki backed off towards her father and was about to speak when someone came banging in through the door. Rocket was the first to recognise the person and his eyes widened in shock as he stood up.

'Tia!' he said in relief at his 'missing' girlfriend who ran into the room, sweat pouring down her face and breathing heavily. Just as he was about to go and embrace her, she spoke.

'Don't listen to her. It was all her!' Tia yelled pointing the finger at Nikki giving Rocket goose bumps as well as everyone else. It appeared Rocket was right; something was most definitely off about Nikki. Nikki rolled her eyes in annoyance and just as the Diplomats were about to question Tia's acquisition, they all froze when in the blink of an eye, Nikki was suddenly found holding a gun…and pointing it directly at a now tense Rocket.

'Don't move an inch any of you or I'll pull the trigger,' she threatened and everyone obliged and stood still where they were when Nikki's Dad spoke.

'Nikki…why are you doing this? What good is kidnapping Tia and hurting him going to do?' Nikki looked at her father in outrage as if he had asked the craziest thing in the world.

'Simple _Dad,_ to show you that I'm just as good as she is. Ever since Mum died it's been _Tia's so good, Tia's so kind, Tia's so amazing, Tia, Tia, Tia_. Even after she ran away from and joined some stupid football team. And then she comes home after I've lost everything and everyone loves her and is saying how proud they are of her and how she has the perfect boyfriend and this and that! I'm better than her and Max taught me that just like the_ perfect_ boyfriend he is. But I'm better than her and this is _me_ proving it to _you_.' Tia stared in shock. This was not the same girl she had known for all those years, it just couldn't be.

'Nikki…don't. Do what you want with me but don't hurt Rocket, he has nothing to do with this. This is between you and me,' Tia tried to convince her, slowly and carefully taking one step closer but was careful not to make any sudden movements. Nikki was unsure of what to think of her sudden bravery and turned the trigger over to Tia who just stopped but didn't panic. If she panicked, so would Nikki and then there would be trouble.

'You have everything Tia. Two parents, a boyfriend that actually loves her, the whole Galaxy loves you…' Nikki said through sobs before continuing. 'It's over Tia.'

'NO!' Rocket yelped and jumped forward when suddenly all that was heard was one bang and then the whole room went silent…


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!**

'I can't believe you got yourself shot Tia! You could've been killed!' Rocket said to his girlfriend nervously who sitting on the table getting her arm stitched up as he stood next to her. It was only a minor injury she had suffered and she was the only one shot. Rocket had tackled Nikki after when the police turned up and took both Nikki and Max away once Tia had told them what happened and where Max was. Thankfully Tia was fine much to everyone's relief and the two kidnappers were to be locked up for a long time so Tia could relax and get over the experience along with the help of her loving boyfriend who had never left her side. Tia was fine and that was all that mattered to everyone.

'But I didn't. I'm fine Rocket, don't think about what could've happened, think about what did happen,' Tia begged and Rocket nodded as the doctor finished stitching up her arm and left the two of them alone. Gently Rocket helped Tia down on to her feet before taking her in for a warm embrace, being careful of her arm, and hugged her close and she clung on to him in response.

'I'm just so glad you're ok,' Rocket whispered to her solemnly and Tia felt him planting a kiss on to her head before resting his chin on her head and rubbed her back for comfort. All Tia could be thankful for was having him there and all that mattered to them both was that Tia was there and she was fine…

'Here Tia, let me take them,' Rocket said to Tia as she lifted some of the plates after they had dinner with their parents that evening. Not wanting to be left out of the work just because she had suffered a minor injury, Tia refused him.

'I'm fine Rocket, seriously,' Tia promised him and Rocket reluctantly agreed thanks to the stubborn look in her eyes. Tia couldn't help but smile as she carried the dirty plates and cutlery into the kitchen and placed them next to the sink of which her Dad was standing at and was about to leave to collect the remaining items on the dining table when her Dad suddenly called her back

'Tia, can you come here for a second?' he asked her and Tia slowly approached him and wearily stood next to him.

'What's up?' Tia questioned him nervously. It was clear to her that this was father/daughter talk; it was always the same when he called her and they were alone in a room together. Just like every other daughter in the Galaxy, Tia didn't like these talks because the subject was always something they both didn't want to talk about and it was never good news. And of course, Tia was right.

'I just want to talk to you about something…' her Dad began and Tia gulped nervously. This was not good. 'You are getting older Tia and that means you will be feeling many emotions you have never experienced before especially when it comes to boys and relationships, especially in a relationship as close as yours with Rocket. All I'm saying is make sure you do it when you're ready to and don't allow yourself to be forced into it. Do it when you're ready,' her Dad explained but Tia being totally confused interrupted him.

'What exactly do you mean?' she asked him nervously even though she had an idea but she was forcing that to the back of her mind and had no other conclusions.

'What I mean is expression your 'love' to someone not only verbally but physically…' her Dad informed her, the feeling of uncomfortable visible in his facial features.

'Dad, I'm a virgin! Rocket's…old fashioned. No sex before marriage!' Tia assured her father (though not really sure of the second part herself but said it to reassure her father anyway) with a thumbs up and slowly began to leave the room.

'Good good!' her Dad muttered, signalling the end of the 'sex' conversation and Tia smiled as she began to leave the room, amused by how uncomfortable her father felt (she loved seeing that side of him, she was used to seeing him so tough and confident that when he was the opposite, it made her happy and showed her that he was just like every other father) and that made her smile. 'Just be careful!' her Dad warned as she was almost completely out of the room with them both smiling.

'I will!' Tia called back reassuringly as she entered the dining room and couldn't resist and slid herself on to Rocket's lap…

As Tia lay there later that night in Rocket's arms while stroking her hair on her bed, she couldn't help but let her mind wander. It was just like their usual night routine and it was only natural for Tia to think while she was relaxed and she couldn't stop thinking about the events earlier that day. She had avoided thinking about it as much as possible throughout the day by keeping herself busy like she usually would but when she was relaxed like she was now, her mind would wonder and she couldn't stop thinking about it. She was trying to hide it from Rocket but when he glanced down at her, he noticed her down expression and immediately knew what was wrong as he had expected it. Even he had noticed her keeping herself busy so not to think of it and he knew she would think about it as they lay there that night and clearly he was right.

'Are you alright Tia?' he asked her worriedly even though he had expected her to lie and he was right.

'I'm fine,' Tia persisted but didn't even believe it herself and neither did Rocket.

'Talk to me Tia,' he pleaded with her, moving her in a way that he could see her face clearly but so she didn't loosen her grip on him even a tiny bit. Looking into his eyes, Tia knew she couldn't refuse him and gave him the truth.

'It's all just hitting me I guess. I'm just a little upset and in shock I think,' she confessed and Rocket just nodded as she placed her head on his shoulder so she was gazing at his neck which she traced with her finger before Rocket spoke.

'I'm here Tia and so are you, that's all that matters,' he said simply before kissing her forehead and holding her closer than before. Looking for more comfort, Tia placed her head back on to his chest before she could feel his heart beat rhythmically, easing her pain and sorrow and helping her relax along with Rocket rubbing her back comfortably and kissing her forehead once in a while.

As Tia lay there happily, her mind drifted off to a different topic thanks to the position she was in and the feeling of the muscular chest under her. It wasn't until today Tia realised just how much Rocket cared for her. She knew he cared but he proved to her he truly cared about her and this touched her deeply. He was there for her the whole time; he almost risked his life for her as well when he attempted to jump in front of the bullet but missed and then tackled Nikki while she was still holding the gun, all for her. Tia slowly leaned up to find Rocket gazing down at her with a smile on his face. Tia smiled back before that was removed but not because she was unhappy. She was trying to think of an answer to a question that was starting to bug her. Rocket noticed her 'deep in thought' expression and his gaze flickered to curious when she suddenly leaned up and gently pressed her lips to his.

Breaking away for a split second, neither of them could breathe when Tia made her decision and leaned up again giving him a much more passionate kiss than the first time. Rocket responded immediately and passionately kissed her back, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist as hers slid behind his neck. Grabbing his shoulder with one hand, Tia pulled him round so he could place himself on top of her but was still careful not to crush her with his bodyweight. Tia began to nip on his bottom lip which surprised him but he had no complaints to a make-out session and happily opened his mouth letting their tongues slide past each other. Rocket soon felt Tia digging her hands into his hair as his slid up and down her sides. Rocket smiled to himself delightfully at the passion in the kiss and knew this would be one hell of a make-out session. Or so he thought…

Everything was pretty innocent until Rocket felt Tia's hands leave his hair and slide down chest when he noticed her undo one button and then another but after a few, Rocket grew suspicious and broke away, grabbing one of her hands to snap her attention to him which worked.

'What are you doing?' he wondered aloud. He guessed that maybe she wanted to kiss the making out sessions up a notch and have him or both of them shirtless but he just wanted to be sure. However, nothing could prepare him for what Tia blurted out next.

'I…want to have sex,' she admitted innocently sending Rocket into shock. He wasn't expecting that at all. Ever since her Dad had mentioned it she had began thinking. Rocket cared for her and she genuinely loved Rocket. And while thinking about it, she did want her first time to be with him. Now she was beginning to think that seducing him was the wrong way to go about it.

'Tia…come on. You're 15, I'm 16; we're not ready for that yet,' Rocket tried to convince but stubborn Tia wasn't giving up. But even she knew that Rocket was naturally twice as stubborn as she was so if Rocket said no, it would be hard convincing him otherwise but she was still going to try.

'Why not? Come on, it's not like you're one of those 'no sex until after marriage' kind of guys,' she said but when she saw the look in his eyes, she thought otherwise. 'Oh my God, you are!'

'Not completely Tia! Maybe not no sex until after marriage but definitely not now. We're not mentally mature enough for that yet Tia. And you were planning to seduce me with no protection or anything for the first time which tells me that we're not mature enough for that. Most people get pregnant first time Tia, I don't want to risk that happening to us,' Rocket informed, gently pressing his hand to her cheek as Tia absorbed the information she was being given. Ok, she had to admit he was right. She knew now she should have talked to him about it first rather than just going and trying to seduce him. She hadn't even thought about protection or her possibly getting pregnant at only fifteen, all she could think about was having him. So he was right about them maybe not being ready right now but Tia wasn't giving up. She wanted him and as far as she was concerned, she was going to have him. Not tonight though.

'You're right Rocket, I'm sorry. I just got caught up in it. It was wrong of me to try and seduce you, I know that now. So I apologize for that. But that doesn't mean the ideas gone from my head. Ok…how about this idea? We take it slow. Not have sex until we're ready but…I don't know make out shirtless or something like that. When we're ready, we'll do it. How does that sound?' Tia liked the idea. Obviously she had seen him shirtless before but she quite liked the idea of making uot with him shirtless. That was very appealing, as was the thought of Tia being shirtless and making out to Rocket. Rocket thought about it carefully before making a decision.

'Ok…we'll do that. But if you change your mind or feel like you're ready or anything else involving the subject, talk to me as appose to trying to seduce me. I understand how you feel, trust me I do!' Rocket assured her, hinting that if it were the right the thing to do, he would have her out of her clothes in a jiffy. However, his conscience told him now was wrong. Stupid conscience.

'That sounds fair. In the meantime…' Tia whispered seductively, wrapping her arms around his neck. '…I quite like the making-out while shirtless part.' Rocket couldn't help but smile at Tia's seductive smirk and pressed his lips on hers for a split second before breaking away and happily undid the rest of the buttons on his shirt before removing it which made Tia suddenly feel breathless. Rocket gave her a look and Tia seemed confused until Rocket looked up and down the top half of her body. Tia smiled in realisation before popping her shirt up over her head and was immediately met with Rocket's lips on hers as they both melted into the best make out session they had ever had for two reasons:

They were shirtless and

They were together even after the strong of disasters that had occurred and best of all, they were happy…

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review if you did!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!**

'Is everything ok Rocket?' Tia asked her dazed boyfriend a few days later as she planted herself on his lap while they were packing to head back to Akillian later that afternoon. Tia was recovering nicely and had broken down two or three times much to Rocket's relief that she had let it out rather than hold it in. After doing so, she felt much better and relaxed so she continued to focus on convincing Rocket to have sex with her but Rocket still wasn't into the idea. Besides, he was rather enjoying making out with her shirtless, he was happy with what he was getting now. So it was a few days after everything and the new, young couple were preparing to go back to Akillian. However, Rocket wasn't himself and seemed rather distant which Tia left for a while but as the morning went on, she began to worry but she panicked come the early afternoon and noticed him sitting on her bed, staring blankly at nothing when he should've been packing and thought it best to ask at that moment. Rocket snapped his head up, knocking out of his gaze to meet the emerald orbs of his girlfriend looking at him with deep concern.

'I'm just a little worried about going back to Akillian,' he confessed and Tia gave him a confused look before he continued. 'I still don't know how to be around my mum. Since her and Dad are finished 'reuniting' and 'catching up', they'll both be around 24/7. I don't know how to be with her for an hour! I love having her back, I do but...I don't know how to communicate with her so to speak.' Tia couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt. She didn't regret what she had done but she was beginning to feel like she should've done something more rather than just showing them each other and leaving them to sought it out. Maybe she could've found some common ground for them and help Rocket along instead of leaving it to him. She knew Rocket well enough to know what he was like, even then. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, Tia spoke.

'Give it time. Eventually you'll go to her, just like I said before. These things take time,' she told him promisingly when he spoke again.

'Tia...my Dad was talking to me other day and erm...they want to have dinner with us at my place tomorrow night, to get to know you as my...girlfriend.' Rocket still felt weird about calling her his girlfriend. He never imagined it to be honest. Even when he first met Tia, having her fall for him back seemed like a dream so it being reality was a lot for the young teenage boy to take in. Never in a million years had he expected to date someone as amazing as her. 'If you wouldn't mind that is! You can stay at my place tonight also if you wanted...'

'Rocket! I don't mind, honestly! Of course I would love to, I look forward to it! But Mei asked me to stay at her place tonight if that's ok? Then tomorrow night onwards, I'm all yours!' she promised him reassuringly and he smiled before giving her a light kiss. 'Think you can handle one night with her without me?'

'The thought of you will get me through I'm sure!' he joked before they kissed again and with his mind at ease for now, Rocket relaxed and let himself melt into the passionate kiss...

A while later...

Rocket and Tia were happily sitting next to each other as they waited to land on Akillian. Soon Tia grew quieter and Rocket had no hesitation in asking her what was wrong.

'Nothing, I'm just tired, that's all thanks,' she smiled reassuringly. Her and Rocket had got up quite early that morning and she had only just got used to the new routine and it didn't take much to get her tired on top of everything that had occurred. Taking that into careful consideration, Rocket suddenly slipped on arm around the back of Tia's knees and slid her legs on to his lap so she was now sprawled out and rather comfortable. She was about to protest when Rocket spoke.

'I insist Tia, now go to sleep for a while,' he encouraged and Tia smiled at him before resting her head against the seat and resting her eyes. In no time though, she fell soundlessly asleep. Rocket just sat there and watched her when he suddenly pulled a lock of hair behind her ear and took the chance to leave his hand on her soft, white cheek. He gently caressed it when she suddenly stirred making him snap his hand back but all she did was snuggle deeper into the seat. Rocket then just placed his hand on one of her legs across his lap and leaned back in the seat as he continued to gaze at her when soon, everything over the past week overwhelmed him and he fell asleep...

A loud vibrant noise filled the cabin awakening the young sleepy couple from their nap. Tia stretched then slumped as she tried to wake up and never moved her legs from his lap whilst he was immediately awake and stayed that way where as his girlfriend rested her eyes some more. Rocket smiled when he saw this as he had never seen this side to her until the first night they had slept in the same bed together. It usually took Tia about twenty minutes to open her eyes, never mind get out of bed where as Rocket would be awake and up in a matter off moments but he had grown used to her routine and would often gaze at her lovingly or would sometimes join her. Right now, he went with gazing but a few minutes later, their 'carriage' came to a stop as they landed on Akillian.

'Time to get up Tia...' Rocket whispered into her ear to which Tia let out a loud groan at. 'Come on Tia... Make you a deal: if you get up now, I'll take you to my cave for an hour before you go to Mei's house. It'll be just the two of us...alone...where no one knows about...so no one will find us...' Rocket teased and slowly, Tia opened one eye to meet Rocket's seductive but genuine expression so slowly another eye followed before she sighed and stood up, brushing her way past Rocket teasingly so he would chase her (not that he needed much convincing!) and he soon followed as they walked out into the icy cold Akillian air...

Rocket let the icy cold Akillian air fill his lungs as he cradled his girlfriend for extra warmth. Tia was miraculously now wide awake and after a good make-out session (fully dressed since they were in the open on Akillian!) she had let Rocket hold her close to keep her warm. Well, at least that was his excuse just to hold her!

'You know we have to get going soon, right? I promised my parents I would be home for dinner,' Rocket whispered into her ear despite himself. Ahh, he just wanted to stay where he was and cradle her in his arms forever long. However, his conscience told him they had to get going soon or else they'd never leave. Stupid conscience!

'Five more minutes,' Tia replied cheekily as she moved round and placed her head in his lap. They smiled lovingly at each other as he strokes her hair but Rocket saw a look in Tia's eyes that he was unsure of but she spoke before he could question her.

'Rocket...what if your parents don't like me?' she asked him worriedly and despite the seriousness, Rocket burst out into laughter at her question making Tia and him a glare. 'Rocket! I'm serious!' Tia exclaimed before getting up out of his lap and turning her back to him and folding her arms in a huff. In an instant Rocket had stopped laughing and was now working around getting back into her good books and he knew just how to.

'Come on Tia, don't be mad! They already like you, they adore you. Just be yourself,' he encouraged her, snaking his arms around her neck and kissing her bare neck. She ignored him (or at least she tried) but when he planted a kiss at the base of her neck, she couldn't do it for very much longer.

'Rocket!' she hissed and turned to him which he took advance of and kissed the tip of her nose which made her giggle like a little two year old despite herself. 'Rocket, I'm serious! What if they don't like me?' Tia asked her cheeky boyfriend with deep concern.

'Of course they will Tia! Like I said, they've always liked you! And if I'm anything to go by, they'll love you!' he stated reassuringly, pressing her forehead to his and smiling at her happily.

'Maybe. It's just; I want to make this work you know. I don't want to mess this up,' Tia replied, referring to their relationship.

'It will work Tia. Just believe in yourself and more importantly, be you! They'll love you just for that,' Rocket promised her and kissed her nose again. 'Come on, I have to drop you off at Mei's before heading home!' With that, Rocket stood them up and grabbed her hand before leading her to the snowmobile...

_The next day..._

Rocket sighed heavily as he sat down on the couch. Tia was set to be comic by in two hours and Rocket was having panic attacks trying to make sure everything was perfect for tonight. He wanted it to work and he wanted it to be special. He had spent the morning cleaning up his room and getting in set for tonight. He didn't want to overdo it but that didn't stop him buying some of her favourite scented candles and placing them everywhere with the light green bed sheets set to shine with her eyes and the bottle of low-alcoholic percentage champagne to help ease their tension should there be any. He had rented out two of her favourite movies and had checked and double checked what his parents were planning to cook to make sure all would be to Tia's satisfactory. He didn't know why he was panicking so, but he knew from movies or books that meeting both sides of the family in a relationship was a big step. So this was another step forward in their blossoming relationship. He wanted to make sure things went right, she was important to him and he wanted to make a good impression. He also wanted to show his parents just how important she was so another reason for panicking was doing that particularly with his long-lost mother back in his life. He just wanted everything to go well.

Getting back to work, Rocket entered the kitchen to see his father who was cooking dinner and wanted to check some other details for the evening.

'Hey Rocket, everything ok?' Norata welcomed his panicky son joyfully. Rocket just nodded as he leaned on the countertop and watched his father cut up the vegetables, making sure he didn't do anything that didn't appeal to his girlfriend's taste.

'Dad, watch it. Tia doesn't like her peppers like that!' Rocket warned him but before Norata had the chance to even realise what it was he was doing 'wrong', his son continued. 'Have you got those roses from the greenhouse yet? The ones to go in my room?'

'Not yet, I'm just finishing this then I will and I'll give them to you. And there's still two hours Rocket, relax,' Norata told his son who paid absolutely no attention.

'Tell me you're at least going to dress up a little tonight Dad. She's a diplomat daughter, her Dad dressed up when I had dinner with them. And do me a favour please and shave!' Rocket exclaimed making his father raise an eyebrow at his son who wouldn't usually act that way. 'What?'

'Since when are you this cheeky?' his Dad questioned his son wonderingly though the answer was obvious.

'I'm not cheeky!' Rocket replied and Norata could see exactly what his son was thinking in his eyes.

'You really care about her, don't you?' his Dad asked Rocket who had no hesitation in replying and nodded.

'She's important, Dad. I just want everything to perfectly,' Rocket informed his Dad truthfully and he nodded, smiling at his love-struck soon gleefully.

'It will Rocket. Now stop worrying and go get yourself ready, I can fix myself up and get everything else done in the meantime! Leave it all to me son,' his Dad smiled to which Rocket smiled back at.

'Thanks Dad,' Rocket said earnestly before leaving Norata to continue his business whilst he went upstairs to get ready as he wondered what the night would be like...


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!**

After what seemed like hours, Rocket was looking in the mirror and re-adjusted his tie nervously when the doorbell rang. Checking his watch, he saw that Tia was perfectly on time as he raced down the stairs. His parents placed themselves next to each other in the sitting as their son zoomed past and gave them a quick nod of approval before running to answer the door. He placed his hand on the handle in hesitation and took a deep breath before he finally opened the door. The second their eyes locked, smiles spread across each other's faces.

'Hey,' Tia finally said, breaking the silence.

'Hey,' Rocket replied as they continued at each other. Rocket bit on his bottom lip as he tried to comprehend that the blond angel that lay in front of his eyes was his girlfriend. Snapping out of his dreamy gaze, Rocket took her bags from her and let her inside. He threw the bags down just in the doorway before helping her remove which was a long one so she couldn't feel the cold easily and Rocket smiled as he saw what lay under. She was wearing a gorgeous black dress that went just above her knee and Rocket sensed that she was a little unsure or uncomfortable. She was wearing simple black shoes with a small heel that went well with the dress and her hair thanks to the silver studs on the straps. After hanging up her jacket, he spoke.

'You look amazing Tia, really,' he commented and gave her a small kiss to reassure her further. Tia was about to comment on him when they broke away but he grabbed her hand first. 'Come on!' he said encouragingly and led her out of the hallway, now ecstatic for his parents to meet his stunning girlfriend and she went without any discussion.

He kept a hold on her hand as he brought her over to meet his parents and Tia had to admit she was a little nervous. But she smiled delightfully when they were feet apart and they smiled back. Letting her Diplomatic side come into play, Tia naturally enough held out her hand for them shake.

'Hi,' was all she could spill out nervously and in realising this, Rocket squeezed her hand for reassurance.

'Hello to you to Tia! It's great to finally meet you in this way! We've heard many great things,' Norata joked as he shook the young girls hand with Rocket now blushing and Keira looking on proudly. She adored the girl and was so happy to see her and her son happy as a couple. She thought they looked and went well together.

'Vice versa,' Tia replied, smiling widely as they let go of each other's hands though Rocket and Tia stayed intertwined. From then, there was silence as the foursome didn't know what to say but surprisingly, Rocket was the first to 'speak'.

'Come on Tia, I'll give you a tour of the house,' he muttered hastily and began to lead her out of the room and up the stairs before she could say anything.

'Ok, we'll call you two when dinner's ready!' Norata called and Tia wasn't sure what was happening as she was being lead upstairs from behind so didn't respond and Rocket was a little annoyed and embarrassed already an gave his parents 'that' look that told them to back off a little which they had intention of doing...

'It's a nice place Rocket, perfect sanctuary,' Tia commented as Rocket poured her a glass of the low percentage champagne whilst she wandered about his room, acknowledging the detail and especially the light green bed sheets. She found it suspicious that they matched her emerald eyes but kept quiet as she would not want to embarrass him so early in the date, though she was rather flattered by the considerate affair.

'I'm glad you like it,' he replied and began to study her carefully. She noticed, there was no doubt about, but she liked it. She found it a little odd but that was more because she wasn't used to having a guy interested in her but she liked it at the same time and attempted to hide her blush behind her bangs but Rocket saw and smiled before taking her hand in his and leading her over to beside the bed and showing her the two latest additions to his photo collection and both these photos took up a special place in his room on his bedside locker. 'Now I get to see your smile even when you're not here,' Rocket smiled, snaking an arm around her waist while she picked up on of the photos which was just of her, smiling widely at the camera. Rocket had taken the photo during a day they spent on the beach back on the Obia Moon. She was wearing a grey/black vest top with denim shorts and sunglasses. Rocket had literally just said her name and she was already smiling anyways due to Rocket's teasing so he took advantage of that and took the photo by surprise. Now, it was the most beautiful photo he had ever laid eyes on. 'That one's my new favourite one.'

'Mine to,' Tia smiled as she snuggled into his neck and they gazed at the photo. It was also taken that day at the beach; Stella had been nagging the couple all day for a photo of them both but they were reluctant but after a few relaxing hours, they were far too happy to care about showing any affection in front of Stella so Tia gladly got down on her honkers behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, snuggling into his neck while he lay back lightly against with a proud smile on his face. They were happy and it showed that they truly cared for each other which were true. Tia then put the photo down and turned her face round to Rocket. The second their eyes met, smiles spread across their faces as Rocket slowly began to lean in. They both had their eyes dreamily closed and could soon feel the other's breaths on their lips and we about to lock lips when…

'Rocket! Tia! Dinner!' Keira called up the stairs making them breakaway like lightning. From the corner of his eye, Rocket saw Tia sigh before she started to leave but he grabbed her hand before she could. She opened her mouth to ask why he had pulled her back but Rocket's lips on hers answered her question. It was only for a few moments but it was enjoyable not to say the least.

'Let's go,' Rocket breathed out as they broke away and took hold of her hand whilst she nodded and let him lead her away…

'This is gorgeous, seriously! Everything is! Thanks for having me, really,' Tia thanked halfway through the meal since conversation was scarce, particularly from Rocket. He didn't know what to say at all really and due to his tension, everyone else was to but Rocket knew this and didn't want to make Tia uncomfortable on her first visit but he couldn't help it.

'You're very welcome Tia, the pleasure is all ours,' Keira replied to a now speechless Tia. After a few moments of awkward silence, Tia decided to take matters into her hands and gave Rocket a sneaky kick on the leg making him jump so then he had to speak as an 'explanation' for making him speak. He gave Tia a look which she replied by secretly giving him a look telling him to speak and he finally managed to speak of something.

'Yeah, so…Tia plays piano,' he blurted out and Tia rolled her eyes. Trust him to bring the subject on to her so he wouldn't have to talk. Typical. In seeing the smug face on Rocket, that earned him another kick which made him switch the subject round before his parents could comment. 'Tia's right, this food really is good! I thought you couldn't cook Dad?' Rocket said dumbly and Tia sighed. As much as she loved him, he could be really be thick at times.

'I can't, your Mum did most of this,' Norata corrected his son and Tia smirked and secretly nodded encouragingly to Rocket took a deep breath.

'Thanks Mum, really,' he said and thankfully it didn't come across as forced. Tia smiled gleefully at this as well as Keira who also blushed slightly whilst Tia was happy about it since it was a start at least.

'You're very welcome son,' Keira replied and Tia's smile widened even more when another thought came to her and a plan formed in her mind.

'I couldn't help but notice the guitar in the living room. So who plays?' Tia asked despite already knowing exactly who it was and of course she was right.

'That would be me,' Keira replied. 'In theatre school everyone knew how to act and either sing or play an instrument and you can't make it in the acting business if you don't have some musical background so I picked up a few instruments! Do you play yourself?' she explained and Tia smiled and nodded shyly before following out her plan.

'A little yeah,' Tia replied though being a little modest which Rocket was about to defend when Tia continued. 'Why don't you teach Rocket? He mentioned he'd like to learn when I was showing him a few things on piano,' Tia said and Rocket smirked as he realised what she was up to and was actually grateful for it. Keira was a little surprised by this but went along with it anyhow.

'If it's what Rocket wants to, I would be glad to,' she smiled but it was easy to see the pleading look in her eyes as it would give her chance to spend some one-on-one time with her son. Thankfully, she got what she was wishing for and Rocket smiled.

'I'd like that,' he answered and the two couples around the table exchanged smiles as the tension was erased and they could enjoy their evening happily…

'See? Tonight wasn't so bad,' Tia said as she snuggled into Rocket's arms on the couch later that night when his parent's went off to give them some alone time. Rocket smiled happily as he began to rub her back and planted a kiss on to her forehead.

'It wasn't because you were here. Thanks Tia, I really mean it. I don't know what I would've done without you. You helped me out tonight, a lot. So thank you. I really mean it,' he thanked her genuinely and they smiled at each other happily.

'It was my pleasure,' she said simply and Rocket smiled before leaning in and gently pressing his lips to hers. They continued to kiss passionately as his hands remained on her waist and hers continued up to her around his neck, cradling his face in her hands as they continued to kiss. Smirking inwardly, Rocket let one of his hands move freely and let it feather across her bare thigh making her take in a breath before reconnecting their lips. Then Rocket let his hand slide up again and was about to slide it across her bum when…

'Hands Rocket!' Norata said firmly as him and Keira re-joined the youngsters and Rocket's hands were instantly back at her waist and their lips were apart though kept their arms around one another as they snuggled into each other's arms and watched a movie, contented with how their relationship was slowly blossoming…

Taking in a deep breath, Rocket suddenly awoke to realise he still had a sleeping Tia in his arms and a blanket around them. Carefully, he checked his watch to see it was early morning/late night and easily gave Tia a shake to wake her up.

'Tia… Hey angel…' he whispered as she slowly began to wake up and looked up at him dreamily. 'Come on, let's go to bed,' he encouraged and tried to stand her up but she clung on to him.

'Carry me,' she whispered dreamily and Rocket smiled before lifting her in his arms and letting her try and wake up a little in his arms. When they got to his room, he gently put her down and handed her his shirt and her short shorts and left her to get changed whilst he changed in the bathroom. When he was finished, he retreated back into the bedroom and found Tia patiently sitting up and waiting for him under the covers and smiled as he came in beside her. Smiling, Rocket hopped in beside her and gave her a short, passionate kiss before breaking away and leading her on to the pillow and snuggling her close.

'Goodnight Tia,' he whispered to her dreamily.

'Good night Rocket,' she replied and soon, the young couple fell asleep; both with huge smiles on their faces…

**I don't know why but this took forever to write! But I hope it turned alright and you guys enjoyed! Please review if you did! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!**

'Norata, come and look at this!' Keira whispered as the couple had just gotten up. As far as Norata knew she had just gone to the bathroom but went with her anyways even though what he had in mind was ever so different from what she really wanted to show him. She smiled as she watched him follow and led him down the hall but Norata was surprised when she stopped outside Rocket's room and quietly opened the door. She stood aside and gestured for him to look inside which he did and smiled at the sight. They had left the two cuddled up on the couch the last time he saw them and wrapped a blanket round them. Now they were still cuddled up but in his bed with Rocket snuggled in to Tia's neck with his arms wrapped around her. The sight almost brought tears to Norata's eyes as he couldn't get over how peaceful and happy his son looked. He had been carrying that same expression ever since Tia knocked on the front door.

'She really makes him happy, doesn't she?' Norata spoke softly as the couple gazed at the younger couple with Tia turning around to her left so she could wrap her arms around Rocket better and he returned the favour and tightened the grip he had on her waist with his left hand and lifted his head a bit so it was now laying close so he could smell the raspberry shampoo in her hair.

'She makes everyone happy, that's one reason why he adores her so much,' Keira corrected him as she knew better than anyone (except for Rocket of course) how much happiness the young white haired girl had brought to Keira's own self. She knew that Tia brought extra happiness to Rocket's life but she never failed to shine a light in someone else's either.

'You're right,' Norata agreed as he turned back to Keira and she closed the door, leaving the young couple to sleep in each other's arms peacefully. 'He's lucky to have her,' Norata stated as they continued down the hallway and down the stairs.

'She is, as well as us, lucky to have him!' Keira added with a smile on her face making Norata smile also.

'You're right! I hope he realises this; he's the shyest kid of his age I've ever seen! Mind you, Tia's not so open either!' Norata joked but stopped when he noticed Keira stop suddenly and sigh heavily.

'I missed out on a lot, didn't I?' she sighed guiltily but was reassured when Norata slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

'Don't worry, we'll make up for lost times! Besides, Rocket has brought his girlfriend over for the first time which means its perfect timing to get out the baby pictures!' Norata encouraged and Keira replied with a simple nod and a huge smile before gently pressing her lips to his as she thought about what the next coming years would be like...

Tia was the first to awake out of the two and immediately noticed Rocket's muscular arms around her, preventing the heat from her body to escape. She lay there for about five minutes in silence and enjoyed the feeling of Rocket's breathing on her neck when she finally decided to open her eyes. She did so and strained her eyesight to see the time and saw it was around 9 am. Could've been worse. She decided to lie there for a while more, and she did so, until she felt something soft graze against the base of her neck and then felt him place his smouldering lips wherever they could which Tia rather enjoyed. He stopped when she felt his breath at her ear.

'Morning,' he whispered softly and Tia smiled as she turned herself round in the bed and faced him, her bright emerald orbs staring up into his hazel eyes lovingly.

'Morning,' she replied softly and an instant smile spread across his face as he leaned down and kissed her. The kiss only lasted for a few moments but it still left the two lovebirds breathless. 'So...' Tia began, twirling herself round and wrapping her arms around him so he could hold her close. '...what have we got planned for today then?' she asked as Rocket began to stroke her hair.

'We might have to help out in the greenhouse this afternoon if that's ok with you but other than that, we're free to do whatever we wish,' Rocket explained and Tia smirked, a plan formulating in her head which Rocket was too sleepy to acknowledge.

'Sounds good to me!' Tia smiled as she leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. Just as they broke away, a devilish grin spread across his face as he flipped Tia round making her let out a small squeal as he began kissing down his girlfriend's neck with her laughing hysterically below him...

'I wonder what those two are doing...?' Norata wondered aloud as he checked his watch to see that it was ten o'clock and Rocket and Tia were usually awake and up at least an hour before hand. Though not usually this late. Keira and Norata had finished their breakfast along with Aarch who had arrived an hour before to indulge himself in Keira's cooking and to spend the morning with his brother and his family, before going off to lunch to 'catch-up' on old times with Aduim. Keira and Aarch had taken no notice of the time but Keira had notices then when Norata brought up the subject. Indeed he was right.

'I'll go and check on them now,' Keira announced and left the room before any of the boys could complain or convince her in to letting them sneak into Rocket's room to spy on him with his new girlfriend.

She gave a small knock on the door first, so they would hear if awake but wouldn't wake them if they were asleep, and soon heard Rocket's voice yell 'come in!' which she then did.

'Good morning you two!' Keira welcomed as she opened the door to find Tia sitting up at the bottom of the bed facing towards Rocket with her legs crossed and a pillow in her lap whilst Rocket was just lying back against the wall.

'Morning Mum!' 'Morning ma'am!'

Rocket and Tia said simultaneously with smiles on their faces. Keira smiled back at the youngsters before suddenly remembering why she was there in the first place.

'Breakfast is ready downstairs if you two want it? And I would be before Aarch finishes it off for you both!' Keira joked and the couple smiled but seemed rather reluctant to get out of bed which Keira never failed to notice. 'I can see you two are rather contented...do you want me to bring up to you?' she asked and the answer was easy to read in both their eyes.

'Only if you don't mind Mum. We'll get up now if it's any problem,' Rocket insisted and his Mum smiled.

'It's ok, you two stay where you are! I'll be back in five minutes with your breakfast!' she smiled innocently but the couple never failed to notice the devilish laugh that occurred as the door closed making the two laugh out loud in embarrassment…

'So did you have a good time last night?' Rocket asked his girlfriend whilst both were lying on either side of the food tray; with Rocket on his side opposite Tia with his head leaning on his right arm and Tia lying on her stomach with her legs crossed in the air. Tia just nodded with a huge smile on her face when Rocket had a thought and picked up one of the strawberries off the food tray and held it out towards her. Out of instinct, Tia leaned forward slightly and took a small bite out of it making Rocket smile delightfully. 'I like the way you eat, it's cute,' Rocket said randomly as Tia innocently chewed the bite.

'Ok…' Tia laughed as she swallowed it and blushed slightly at his random but flattering remark. Suddenly, Rocket lifted the finished food off his bed on to the ground and grabbed her by the waist before pulling her on top of him when he lay down on his back. She giggled into his chest before lifting her head to meet her nose with his. Both giggled before Rocket overcame his laughter and gave her a gentle kiss, making her stop to kiss back. The kiss lasted for a few minutes with their arms embraced; hugging each other close. Breaking away, their eyes drifted open as they feel deeper into each other's arms and gazed in one another's eyes with Rocket gently stroking her hair.

'Why can't we just stay here forever?' Rocket muttered and Tia smiled, feeling the same. That was something they would both be able to live with.

'Yeah…' Tia agreed sadly as she rested her head deep in Rocket's chest and curled up in a ball in his arms. He automatically kissed her hair and continued to stroke it as they fell into their own little heaven…

'I'm not going to get any work done,' Rocket muttered with some forced frustration but the cheeky grin on his face gave away what he was really thinking as his girlfriend placed kisses on the base of his neck as he continued to try and work. His parent's were away doing some stuff outside, giving the two some alone time in the greenhouse which his little vixen was quick to take advantage of. He was working away along with Tia, showing her little tips about how to cut flowers and water them so to keep them alive for that little bit longer. She seemed to be interested but Rocket did notice her interest was sometimes more brought to the attention of his eyes which Tia wouldn't deny. Then his parent's had gone off outside leaving the two alone so whilst Rocket was cutting and what not, Tia had sneaked up behind him and planted kisses on the base of his neck giving him goose bumps and lose focus but, despite being one who is always committed to his job when working, he rather enjoyed it and didn't protest. Instead, he just teased her.

'Not my fault,' Tia muttered against his neck innocently as her hands moved around his muscular arms making him let out a small moan. She smirked as she started to lick his neck and made her hands on their way down to around his chest which made it too much for Rocket. He grabbed one of her hands and pulled her down closer to him as he turned around in the chair he was sitting on and pressed her lips on to his. She obliged happily and moulded his lips with hers as he slowly stood up and pulled her close. Her arms found their way around his neck as he kissed her passionately and his soon found their way under her shirt. She shivered but made no attempt to stop him as they kissed for a further few minutes. Running out of breath, they broke away for air but stay embraced with Rocket's hands now at her waist when Rocket spoke.

'We can get off soon and then we'll go to my cave for a bit,' he promised her and watched the mischievous grin spread across her face so he decided to tease her some more. 'So we'll be alone…in the middle of nowhere…where no one will find us…' he whispered into her ear seductively and as a blush fell on to her cheeks, he leaned in to melt with her lips again but her phone ringing interrupted him from doing so.

'Sorry Rocket, just one second,' she said as she answered it and Rocket turned to do some more work. His parent's soon came back and his father approached Rocket at the desk whilst his mum attended to some flowers.

'I have one delivery ready for you to make Rocket which is the only open today so if you want to do that and go off with Tia then you can!' Norata assured him earning him a smile of gratitude from his son and Tia finished on the phone and watched Rocket uneasily due to the cheeky grin he was giving her…

'That's my shoulder blade,' Rocket commented as Tia's hand dug into his shoulder blade during a passionate make-out session on the mattress in his cave after making that delivery. Mei had rang Tia to inform them that the Snow Kids were planning a movie night out, Planet Akillian and then the movies, so the couple only had a few hours alone together so they were enjoying it. Tia soon placed her arms back around his neck and broke away but let him kiss down her neck for a few moments before speaking.

'Rocket…stop for a second,' she begged and he did; now looking at her worriedly.

'Is everything ok?' he asked and Tia was unsure really of if it was or not so she just looked away and bit on her bottom lip. Realising her thoughts by her actions, Rocket placed a soft hand on his skin making her look back around to him. 'Talk to me,' he begged and she did. The best she could anyways.

'Rocket, I just… I want this to work you know, I want what we have to work. But…' Tia muttered, stopping when she was unable to find the words and Rocket began to panic.

'But what? You don't want to leave, do you…? You don't feel that we're not working?' Rocket asked nervously, not being able to grasp what she was saying but was relieved when she hushed him.

'No Rocket, that's not what I mean! Don't worry! What I mean is… We're friends really that just kiss each other and go on dates. But you are my best friend and I kind of worry that if the whole boyfriend/girlfriend doesn't work then I'll also lose you as my friend I guess. I know this is really random but I just…want you there always; even if we're not in a relationship together. Can you promise me that? Please?' Rocket responded by planting a sweet and gentle kiss on her lips. He knew that would be an easy promise to keep; he had always wanted and will always want her in his life in some way. Since she felt the same, he felt confident that they would always be in each other's lives in some way.

'I promise,' he whispered softly when they broke away and smiled down at her with a sincere look in his eyes which earned him a kiss at the corner of his mouth.

'Thank you,' she smiled sweetly and placing a white hand against his tanned cheek, gave him a memorable exchange of passion through their lips…

**Next chapter: a movie night with the Snow Kids! We find out what the rest of the team have been up to whilst the couple were busy with each other and see what the whole team have to look forward to in the future! So the next chapter will include the whole team and some fun Snow Kids moments! But for now, I hope you guys enjoyed this one!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!**

'Well well, if it ain't the famous midfielders: our superstar captain and that girl with the Breath!' Micro-Ice welcomed and Rocket and Tia entered together (avoiding any physical contact though between each other) and found most of the team on the couches around one of the tables except for Mei and D'Jok but that was to be expected by the loved up couple. 'By the way Thran, you owe me ten credits!' A funny look was exchanged between Rocket and Tia as unbeknown to them, Micro-Ice and Thran had made a bet earlier as which of the newly couples would be the last to arrive (everyone suspected both couples would be the last four/two pairs to arrive anyways) and Micro-Ice had chosen Mei and D'Jok to be the last with the reason being Micro-Ice had walked in on many of their making-out sessions and knew how well distracted they would be to lose track of time. Thran on the other hand, chose Rocket and Tia to be the last one's in because they were, plain and simply, so secretive. He believed that they would also get up close before and lose track of time even if they weren't making out. All the Snow Kids knee how Rocket and Tia had gone off together before their relationship and just talked to each other. But despite Thran being very right in his calculations, Rocket and Tia had just made it before the other two but Thran was happy they were a good ten minutes late so he could keep some dignity.

Rocket and Tia greeted all members of the team there as they sat down and waited for the arrival of the other two when Micro-Ice decided to provide him and the boys with no girlfriends (he had dumped Zoeleene when she became clingy and did not like the female fans of Akillian) some amusement with the poor couple in the corner with a space between them and nowhere to run.

'So...what took you to so long?' Micro-Ice asked in a manner that scared Rocket and made Tia sink slightly in her position.

'We just, you know...talked,' he muttered as he tried to hide the point they were up to a little but more out in his secret cave.

'Yeah? In a bedroom?' Thran continued and immediately Rocket and Tia exchanged shocked glances as they made-out with each other on each other's beds multiple times. They didn't know if Thran meant that they were doing more than kissing, but Tia had been quite persistent (she was still insisting) on having sex with him so the idea was there; they just hadn't acted on it yet but that didn't stop them voiding like mad at Thran's rather personal question. Luckily enough for them, the door to the cafe opened and in came D'Jok with his arm around a giggling Mei. The other couple sighed with relief as Mei and D'Jok greeted the Snow Kids with Mei giving Tia a friendly hug before the girls sat down next to each other with the boyfriend's on either side of them.

'You two took your time!' Thran commented sarcastically and everyone else who knew about the bet giggled which the less-shy couple failed to notice.

'Sorry dudes but...duty called!' D'Jok informed them making Mei giggled in his embrace as well as Rocket and Tia beside them as they understood exactly what 'duty' they were up to as they had been up to it before they came also.

'Yeah yeah,' Micro-Ice rolled his eyes before switching the conversation. 'So team? What movie are we going to see?' At the very moment he spoke those words, every member of the team (except for the usually quiet pair in the corner) began to argue over the variety of movies in the local cinema. D'Jok was booming for the box office action movie while Thran was raring to see the new science fiction movie. Mei wanted the new romance movie and Ahito and Micro-Ice were cheering for the comedy. The arguments continued for a further five minutes when Tia used her Diplomatic knowledge to come to a solution quickly and silence everyone.

'Ok people, knock it off!' she said firmly making the boys cringe. They really hated it when the usually quiet Tia went all feisty and showed off her fierce Diplomatic side. 'The simplest solution this is to go to that new action movie about that illegal science lab and those two scientists where clearly a romance is going to occur and all the disasters that occur throughout the movie apparently make it quite funny. If you guys actually looked up some reviews you guys would've seen this!' Tia pointed out making Mei and Rocket bite on their tongues to hold back the laughter at the boys' embarrassed faces…

'I'll get it Tia,' Rocket insisted to his girlfriend like the gentleman he was as he purchased her movie ticket before she could object. As they moved away, Tia spoke.

'Fine but I'm getting the drinks and popcorn,' she persisted stubbornly but Rocket could be twice as stubborn.

'You wish,' he smiled as they headed towards the food counter with Mei and D'Jok approaching the ticket counter behind them.

'They're so perfect for each other,' Mei muttered as D'Jok followed in Rocket's steps and paid for both his and his girlfriend's tickets. He thanked the woman at the counter before they approached the team at the food counter and D'Jok replied to Mei's statement.

'Yeah, I guess. They're so shy though!' D'Jok acknowledged as they both watched the two toddle about with no clear signs to show a relationship had formed between them. Mei and D'Jok on the other hand were a different story with their hands tightly intertwined.

'True…' Mei muttered with a suspicious tone and when D'Jok saw her expression, he immediately got scared.

'What are you planning?' he asked her worriedly. She had that mischievous glint in her eyes telling him that she had a plan forming in her mind in order to get their friends to…open up a little bit.

'Just a little something to…encourage those two to show a little more affection if you know what I mean. We'll sort that out after the movie but for now…I think we should practice before telling those two what we should do,' Mei whispered mischievously before kissing her boyfriend passionately on the lips.

'Get a room!' the rest of the team yelled at the couple and tried to stop themselves from laughing as the embarrassed couple went as red as D'Jok's hair…

As the introduction for the movie began, the Snow Kids all got comfortable with Mei sinking deep into D'Jok's arms on the outside with Micro-Ice and the twins beside him followed by Tia then Rocket. Rocket failed to notice but Tia looking uneasily to him caught Mei's attention but she looked away when she felt Tia's gaze moving to hers for a split second. As Tia's eyes moved away, Mei glanced to see her best friend sigh before sinking in the chair on her own and Mei knew Tia so well that she knew exactly what she was thinking and had made it her duty to help her out tonight.

Mei's thoughts were correct and as the movie got in to full swing, Tia couldn't help but let her mind wonder and glance towards Rocket from time to time but typically he never noticed. She had to admit though that she was half to blame for this as she herself was extremely shy and she knew they wouldn't show any affection or anything in front of the team but she wasn't expecting it to be like this. They had teased each other and that in a different way than they used to when they were just friend's and since this was the first time they had been out with the team since the start of their relationship, Tia had only now noticed the difference. Not that she didn't like it, she did like it but it made her yearn for a small kiss maybe or even just a hug but she wanted him to do it so she wouldn't make him feel uncomfortable. But so far, he showed no clear signs of wanting to show a bit of affection for her and had failed to notice her signs. On top of all that, there was a slight fear in her that Rocket would soon dump her if she didn't want to kiss him in public but she tried to shake that as he also was too shy to kiss her in public. Finally, she decided to leave it for now and discuss it with him another time as he was the understanding type and she actually found it easy to talk to him. Maybe then they could come to some sort of agreement and find secret places or something in public without a big crowd. A movie theatre though wasn't exactly the best way to start when you're two of the shyest people in the Galaxy. She could wait. Meanwhile, the beady eyes on the other side of the row seats had other ideas…

'Tia!' Mei greeted her best friend delightfully as the team left the movie theatre and the boys were going crazy and exclaiming their favourite scenes from the movie like little three year old boys after watching Toy Story. The girls toddled along behind and both were surprised to see Rocket in on the action but that gave Mei time to discuss certain…issues with Tia.

'What…?' Tia asked cautiously in seeing the devilish grin on her best friend's face. She knew that look all too well…

'Did I say anything?' Mei asked innocently and Tia gave her a look.

'You didn't have to!' she replied before Mei sighed in defeat and explained her conclusion and advice on what she could do.

'You want Rocket to show affection in public, right?' Mei stated and rather than nodding in agreement, typical Tia chose the argumentative route.

'What? That's insane!' Tia tried to tell Mei but Mei gave her a look that read 'yeah right' and Ta sighed in ultimate defeat. 'Ok fine, I kind of do. Not full on make-out sessions or holding hands or anything that will tell people we're together but maybe a hug or a small kiss on the cheek or on the lips even or something. Just a small little thing between us if you know what I mean. I know he's shy and all and I am to but I feel sort of…isolated if that makes any sense. I'm also a bit afraid of losing him, that maybe he's not proud of having me as his girlfriend or something.' As she said this, Tia realised exactly why this was affecting her so. She was a tomboy to her Diplomatic parent's who refused to wear dresses so her parent's would rarely take her to parties and stuff unless they had to. She had grown up thinking of herself as being unbeautiful and a person any guy would be ashamed to have as his girlfriend but things with Rocket had always seemed to different. He always looked at her like she could revive a dying person or something which she loved but this minor thing made her feel different. She felt confident and beautiful around him so this incident, made her think he actually wasn't too proud to say they were together. Mei knew well though that she was wrong.

'Tia…have you seen the way he looks at you?' Mei asked and Tia simply shrugged her shoulders. Heaving a heavy sigh, Mei tried to figure out a way to boost her shy friend's confidence. 'He's crazy about you, anyone can see that! Even tonight, maybe he didn't kiss you or hug you but the way he looked at you gave a clear sign to us that know him that he's dating you and proud of it. He's mad in love with you Tia, you just need to find the confidence in yourself to realise that. And ask any member of the team and they'll tell you the exact same thing.' With that, Mei smiled before going off to join her own boyfriend as the boys finished their fun banter but Micro-Ice appeared to have a bone to pick with the captain so he couldn't return to his girlfriend right away. Taking the chance, she saw Thran toddling along near her so she jumped over beside him.

'Thran, can I ask you something?' she asked as Thran jumped at her sudden presence. The only person that didn't do that when the small and agile youngster suddenly appeared was Rocket who was undoubtedly more than happy to see her every time.

'Sure Tia, what's up?' he asked though Thran was slightly surprised Tia had come to him rather than Rocket or Mei (he hadn't seen them already talking of course) until she explained to him what she wanted to know.

'In what kind of way does Rocket, you know…look at me? When we're together like, if I'm standing beside him if you know what I mean,' Tia asked, being cautious of how she asked the question so she wouldn't make Thran uncomfortable if it appeared to the boys that Rocket looked at her in a…sexual way. If a boy could see what Mei saw in Rocket's eyes, then it had to be true.

'I swear I've never seen a guy look at him the way he looks at you! He's so shy but he makes no secret of being mad about you. He looks at you like you could revive a dying person or something, like you're the centre of the universe. He really is madly in love with you,' Thran explained and for a split second, Tia couldn't breathe. So it was true; Rocket really was mad at her and made no secret about showing others that, even if he didn't show her in public. He made up for it though when they were alone.

'Thanks Thran, you have no idea how much you've helped!' Tia smiled at him but before Thran could say anymore, Tia saw that Micro-Ice had finished with her boyfriend and ran over to him, clasping his arm to make him aware of her presence. He jumped slightly (not as bad as the rest of the team did when she appeared suddenly!) but relaxed when he saw her. And now that the detail had been pointed out to her, she saw the look of love in his eyes and the loving smile on his face when his eyes met hers and since he didn't appear to be at all tense at her arm wrapped around his, she pulled him closer. What surprised her the most though (even if she were happy about it), was when Rocket slid an arm around her waist to being her closer as he knew she clearly wanted him close. She went without any objections and though the movement was noticeable to people close by, you wouldn't notice his grip around her in the distance. Smiling, Tia sighed in delight and looked up at her boyfriend who was looking ahead but smiled at her in response when he felt her eyes on his. Kissing her hair for just a split second, Tia figured out the exact way of getting Rocket to show that little bit of affection-having confidence in herself as clearly it gave him confidence to enjoy every moment of their time together…

'I seriously don't know how anyone can put up with us!' Rocket stated after the team recovered from their fit of laughter at an embarrassing story Micro-Ice had just told. They were all sitting in a circle round Rocket's cave on the snow talking about some fun memories. Mei and D'Jok were cuddled and Rocket was leaning back against the snow though hand an arm round Tia (though not touching her) who was sitting with her legs crossed and was contented with Rocket's minor actions throughout the night. Suddenly, Mei caught attention of Rocket's finger tracing small circles on Tia's waist and she winked at Tia before Tia turned to her boyfriend and they enjoyed a small laugh between each other. Suddenly, Rocket stopped laughing when something cold and wet hit his face and despite herself, Tia couldn't stop the laughter escaping her mouth.

'Feel free to kiss her dude, we won't stare!' D'Jok said before adding. 'Get your camera out Micro-Ice, this will be one for the press!' he joked when the same wet and cold feeling Rocket got hit his face.

'Ha ha ha, you're very funny D'JOK!' Rocket teased his teammate with a giggling Tia and Mei next to the two when Micro-Ice spoke.

'No way Rocket, you can't hit my mate with a snowball! That's my job!' Micro-Ice exclaimed earning him a snowball in the face from D'Jok and soon, they were all at it. Tia sat in a fit of laughter until Mei threw one at her best friend and of course Tia stood up to get pay back. After hitting Mei, Tia felt a knock at her waist to see her cheeky boyfriend laughing at her expression before she pounced on him. In seeing this, Micro-Ice and Thran started throwing snowballs at them and Tia hid for cover behind Rocket. She soon learned that was a mistake when Rocket picked her up from behind and held her in front of him letting her take all the blows as the two laughed in unity. As he put her down, the whole team continued on through the evening having snowball fights, laughing and joking and having some fun together like friends do…

**Well…this was different! But good different! Maybe not as good as I would've liked but I enjoyed writing it so I'll be doing lots more of these Snow Kids chapters with them having fun. This is still a Rocket x Tia story but we will be having many more of the Snow Kids involved also from here on in! **

**Oh, and this chapter was highly inspired by and is dedicated to indecisive-ays. The story 'Us' has some chapters like this one so I was quite inspired by this story (as it is an awesome story!) so some credit should be given there.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed!**


End file.
